Hasta que el destino quiera que nos volvamos a encontrar
by Misa Abadeer
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Gomez y Morticia se hubieran conocido cuando eran pequeños? ¿Se habrían enamorado igualmente? Una historia diferente, llena de sentimientos, y un poco de drama de por medio.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Charles Addams.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Quién me iba a decir que este día llegaría. Que de lo que parecía una simple promesa entre dos niños, acabaría siendo una gran historia de amor.  
Quién me iba a decir, que después de doce años, esos sentimientos en nuestros corazones, solo habían hecho que ir a más.  
Quién me iba a decir, que finalmente me casaría con Gomez._

 _Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que nos vimos, aún ahora todo me parece como una hermosa pesadilla de la que me aterra despertar, y darme cuenta de que todo lo que hemos vivido no es real._

 _Aún recuerdo a la perfección cada detalle ocurrido hace doce años._

– **Flashback –**

Era durante julio de mis seis años, mientras Ophelia, mi hermana, disfrutaba jugando en el jardín, yo me quedé con mi madre en el salón.  
Mi padre había fallecido hacía apenas una semana, y le echaba terriblemente de menos. Nunca había sido una niña de muchas sonrisas, pero mis ánimos decayeron por los suelos. Supongo que fue porque mi padre era el único que me quería y aceptaba tal y como era.  
Perdí las ganas de salir al jardín por la noche a cavar tumbas para mis muñecas.  
Kitty Cat, mi león, lo notó enseguida, y no se separó de mi lado ni un segundo.  
Mi madre no solía ser muy cariñosa conmigo, por no decir que nunca lo era, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por intentar animarme. Cuando salimos del cementerio el día que enterramos a mi padre, fuimos directos a una floristería, y para mi sorpresa, salió con una planta estranguladora, a la que llamé Cleopatra.  
Tengo que añadir el berrinche que montó Ophelia por eso. Siempre necesitaba ser el centro de atención, y no podía ser de otra manera en el único día desde hacía años que mi madre parecía mostrar un poco de afecto hacia mí.  
Tuvo que volver a la floristería y comprarle un tiesto con margaritas.

El teléfono sonó, devolviéndome de nuevo a aquel salón con mi madre. Últimamente no parábamos de recibir llamadas de familiares y amigos de mis padres para darnos el pésame, ya que no pudieron ir al entierro.  
Y aunque aquella llamada fue tan irrelevante para mí en ese momento, fue la llamada que cambió mi vida por completo.

–¡Eudora! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –si no fuera por cómo mi madre se había emocionado con aquella llamada, estoy segura que no le habría prestado ni un poco de atención –. Gracias…valoro mucho tu apoyo. […] ¿Qué? ¿Visitaros? Bueno, puede ser bueno para las niñas que se alejen un poco de este ambiente. […] Vale, está bien, allí estaremos mañana, adiós.

Mi madre me miró con una gran sonrisa, que he de admitir, me dio un poco de miedo, y fue a llamar a Ophelia para que entrase al salón un momento. Hizo que se sentase a mi lado y mientras nos miraba de manera animada nos explicó de quién había sido la llamada.

–Niñas, mi amiga Eudora Addams, a la que no veo desde el instituto, nos ha invitado a pasar unas semanas a su casa, mañana mismo vamos para allí –dijo mi madre más animada que nunca. Algo de aquel viaje me daba mala espina por lo feliz que parecía hacer a mi madre. Aunque Ophelia parecía igual de emocionada. Yo simplemente asentí y fui a mi habitación, Kitty Cat me siguió.

Al día siguiente preparamos las maletas, nos metimos en el coche y emprendimos un largo camino de cerca de dos horas hasta llegar a casa de los Addams.

Mis ojos brillaron de emoción al ver a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo. Era una mansión en lo alto de una colina de aspecto desolado, la mansión parecía además de encantada, abandonada, rodeada de un gran cementerio. Al bajar del coche y ver de cerca aquella gigantesca y tétrica mansión, pensé en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado vivir aquí. O…en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme para siempre.

Mi madre aporreó la puerta y un gran retumbo se escuchó por todo el interior. Poco después, un hombre que medía cerca de dos metros, con más aspecto de muerto que de vivo, nos recibió haciéndonos pasar con un gruñido.  
Unos minutos después llegó medio corriendo una señora que fue directa a abrazar a mi madre.

–¡Hester Frump! ¡Que mala pinta tienes! –después de intercambiar un largo abrazo se giró y se quedó mirando a Ophelia y a mí directamente – ¿Son tus hijas? Que niñas más encantadoras. Pasad, los niños están jugando en el salón.

¿Niños? Bueno, es normal que haya niños en una casa tan grande.

Seguimos a Eudora hasta un gran salón en el que dos niños estaban jugando con unas espadas de esgrima. Solo pude ver bien al que parecía más mayor, con una gran calva y tan pálido como yo, sus ojeras eran tan oscuras que incluso de lejos podían apreciarse a la perfección.

–Gomez, Fétido, dejad las espadas un momento y venid aquí, voy a presentaros a alguien –el mayor vino inmediatamente, pero el menor se alejó un momento para guardar las espadas –. Este es mi hijo mayor Fétido, y… ¿Dónde está Gomez? ¡Gomez! ¡Ven aquí! –Ophelia me dio un empujón para poder quedar delante de Fétido, y mi cuerpo sintió toda la dureza del suelo al impactar contra él. Cerré los ojos por culpa del dolor.

–¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz con el acento castellano más maravilloso que os podáis imaginar. Al abrir los ojos, vi una mano tendida ofreciéndome su ayuda, al alzar un poco la mirada, me encontré con dos ojos tan negros como el más profundo de los pozos sin fondo. Sentí en el estómago como algo se revolvía junto a mis nervios, y cómo mi corazón latía descontroladamente, cuando normalmente, no parecía emitir latido alguno.  
Tomé su mano y me ayudó a levantarme casi sin esfuerzo. Nuestras manos siguieron juntas, y parecía que estaban destinadas a unirse en ese momento para no separarse jamás. Su cálida mano en contraste de lo gélida que era la mía, parecía que pudiera derretirla en cualquier momento. –Me llamo Gomez, ¿Y tú? –me regaló una sonrisa que me arrebató el corazón por completo. Intenté respirar con normalidad para poder contestar.

–Morticia –dije en un tímido susurro. Era increíble el efecto que ya poseía sobre mí. Aunque con seis años no entendía nada de lo que nos estaba ocurriendo, ahora puedo entender perfectamente que todo lo que nos pasaba, era aquello a lo que llaman amor a primera vista.

–Morticia… –parecía que saboreaba mi nombre. Y sé que nunca sonará mejor en labios de alguien más. – …Me encanta.

Sin duda alguna, sé que desde ese mismo instante, mi corazón le iba a pertenecer eternamente a él.

Aunque no queríamos separarnos, ahí estaba Ophelia con sus ansias de protagonismo para estropearlo todo. Se interpuso entre los dos y fue a darle dos besos a Gomez. No pude evitar sentirme terriblemente celosa.  
Me giré para no ver más aquella escena, y me puse a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Cuando conseguí calmarme un poco me di cuenta de que me había perdido en aquella gigantesca mansión. Al final de un gran pasillo vislumbré una gran puerta de cristal y fui hacia allí. Al atravesar la gran puerta el olor a flores me inundó por completo. Era un gran invernadero. A pesar de la cantidad de flores que había creo que lo que más me gustó fueron todas las enredaderas que había por todas partes.  
Fui hacia el rosal y con unas pequeñas tijeras de podar que había al lado me puse a cortarlas. Siempre he creído que los tallos son mucho más bonitos que la flor en sí.

No sé cuánto tiempo me pasé podando rosas, pero una voz… su voz, me devolvió a la realidad.

–Así quedan mucho más bonitas. Pero ninguna flor puede compararse a lo bonita que eres tú –¿Cómo podía ser tan romántico ya desde pequeño? Por primera vez en mi vida, me sonrojé. Corté uno de los tallos y se lo entregué. – Muchas gracias. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta al cementerio?

No pude evitar sonreír como hacía tiempo que no sonreía. Normalmente me sentía extraña al hacerlo, quizá porque tenía que forzarme a hacerlo de vez en cuando. Pero con Gomez era una sonrisa natural y sincera.

Tomó mi mano y salimos por una puerta del invernadero, que daba directamente al cementerio.

–¡Tish! –escuché que mi hermana me llamaba y puse cara de frustración, no quería verla ahora mismo. Y pareció que Gomez lo notó al instante.

–Sé dónde podemos escondernos –Gomez entrelazó su mano con la mía con más fuerza y nos pusimos a correr en dirección al cementerio. Llegamos hasta una pequeña cripta en el centro del camposanto, y al mover un mecanismo en una estatua de un carroñero la puerta se abrió automáticamente y nos escondimos dentro. Al cerrar la puerta escuché como Ophelia me llamaba a gritos desde donde habíamos salido.  
Gomez y yo nos miramos, intentando aguantar la risa. Nos sentamos en el suelo, a los pies de una gran tumba de mármol y agradecí el tacto frío del material contra mi piel, no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto, o a correr en general, y ahora estaba realmente agotada.  
Sin darme cuenta, apoyé mi cabeza contra el hombro de Gomez.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Así que empecé a preguntarle las cosas más básicas que puedes preguntar cuando conoces a alguien.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Ocho, ¿Y tú?

–Seis. Pensaba que serías más grande. ¿Cuántos años te llevas con tu hermano?

–Tres, él tiene once. Aunque a veces parece que soy el mayor. –reí ante su comentario, y no me extrañó para nada lo que decía, Gomez parecía mucho más mayor por lo maduro que era para su edad – Tú también pareces mucho más mayor que tu hermana, no parece que tengas solo seis años.

–Y eso que somos gemelas.

–¿Gemelas? ¡Si no os parecéis en nada! –su reacción hizo que me partiera de risa.

–Lo sé, eso es lo más gracioso de todo. Todo el mundo reacciona igual, pero no me extraña, somos como la noche y el día.

–Y tú eres como una noche de luna llena, tan pálida y tan hermosa, tan oscura y misteriosa –me sonrojé a más no poder ante aquel comentario. Gomez siempre se las ha apañado para hacerme sentir así, tan única y especial. Con cumplidos sencillos y tan suyos, llenos de todo el cariño que alberga su corazón.

Al fijar la vista al suelo, me di cuenta de que nuestras manos permanecían entrelazadas. Si no lo hubiera visto quizá no me habría fijado. Era como si hubiéramos estado toda la vida así, cogiendo la mano del otro, sintiéndola como tu propia extremidad.  
Me quedé un buen rato mirándolas, y como si Gomez me hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo justo lo que estaba pensando.

–Me encanta el contraste de nuestras manos, tu mano tan pálida y la mía más morena. Es como si fuéramos el ying y el yang del otro. Como si hubiéramos nacido para complementarnos.

Y tenía toda la razón, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, estaba completamente segura de que habíamos nacido para estar juntos.  
Ahora es mucho más sencillo comprender todos aquellos sentimientos que fui teniendo por él nada más verle, pero con seis años, por muy maduro que seas, es complicado expresar que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que acabas de conocer.  
Y si llegas a decirlo, seguramente nadie te crea, diciendo que son cosas de niños.  
Pero nunca hay que subestimar los sentimientos de los niños, son los únicos capaces de querer incondicionalmente a alguien sin temor alguno. Lo único que quizá no entienden, es qué son aquellos sentimientos. Y lo sé muy bien, porque estando ahí sentada junto a Gomez, sabía que era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.  
Y que le quería irremediablemente con locura.

Busqué la mirada de Gomez, como si estuviera intentado asegurarme de que viéndole los ojos, podría saber que aquello que decía era verdad.  
Y lo era, en su mirada no había duda alguna. Todo lo que había dicho, había salido directamente de su corazón.

Volví a apoyarme en su hombro y seguimos charlando durante horas, aunque parecieron minutos. El tiempo a su lado siempre pasa volando.  
Descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, como nuestra pasión por el color negro, y por mil cosas más, por no decir que nos gustaba exactamente lo mismo.  
Hasta que me hizo una pregunta que al principio me puso un poco nerviosa.

–Morticia, ¿Sabes bailar? –Sí, sabía. Pero las veces que lo había intentado tanto mi hermana como mi madre se burlaban de mí. Mi padre trató de enseñarme con mucha paciencia hasta que aprendí, era algo que disfrutábamos mucho. Pero las burlas acabaron molestándome. Hicieron que algo que me encantaba hacer con mi padre se convirtiera en un martirio. Quizá estaban celosas de que él nunca quería bailar con ellas.  
Pero no iba a mentir a Gomez.

–Sí, pero hace mucho que no practico… quizá ya se me ha olvidado como hacerlo.

–Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo –Gomez me ayudó a levantarme y salimos de la cripta. Volvimos a entrar a la mansión, intentando evitar a mi hermana.  
Subimos por una gran escalera que daba hacia dos alas diferentes de la casa, giramos hacia la izquierda y atravesamos un pasillo que parecía no terminar hasta llegar enfrente de una puerta. Al entrar enseguida sentí que aquella habitación era suya. No por las cortinas negras, no por los trenes de juguete que horas antes me había dicho que le apasionaban, ni por toda la colección de armas en las paredes. Era por su olor, aquel olor a tabaco tan característico de él.

Cuando estábamos en la cripta me explicó que su madre le regaló su primer cigarro a los cinco años.

Me soltó la mano un segundo y fue a poner la música en el tocadiscos que había al fondo de la habitación.  
No sentir su tacto se estaba volviendo un infierno. Por suerte no tardó mucho en cesar.  
Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, volvió a mi lado tomando mi mano y agarrándome de la cintura. Comenzamos a movernos por toda la habitación al son de un vals.  
Estuvimos así hasta que la música cesó, aunque estoy segura de que cuando dejamos de bailar la música había parado de sonar mucho tiempo atrás.

–¡La cena está lista! –dijo Eudora a gritos para que todos la escuchásemos. Bajamos hasta el comedor y me senté al lado de Gomez. Nos resultaba imposible estar separados más de un segundo. Ophelia lo notó y me miró con aires de envidia. Al sentir de nuevo la mano de Gomez entrelazada con la mía el resto del mundo desapareció, me miró con una gran sonrisa y que Ophelia no parase de mirarnos dejó de importarme completamente.

Después de la cena Ophelia se fue directa a dormir, yo no tenía mucho sueño, así que por si acaso fui primero a ponerme el pijama y después me quedé con Gomez y Fétido jugando en el salón, se propusieron a enseñarme esgrima, comenzaba a estar demasiado cansada para probarlo. Les prometí que al día siguiente me dejaría enseñar.  
Me quedé viendo cómo jugaban desde el sofá, pero en algún momento tuve que quedarme dormida. Sentí como alguien balanceaba mi brazo y me desperté, al ver que era Gomez no pude evitar sonreír.

–Ya es hora de ir a dormir –me dijo con la voz llena de cariño. Me levanté del sofá y él tomó mi mano para acompañarme hasta mi habitación. Al llegar me metí en la cama y él me arropó, aún medio somnolienta le agarré del brazo.

–No te vayas aún –le pedí en lo que parecía una súplica. Él me miró con esa gran sonrisa que tanto me gusta y se tumbó a mi lado, sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento.

Pensaba que se iría cuando me durmiera, pero al despertar la mañana siguiente, ahí seguía a mi lado, sin haberme soltado la mano.

Todos los días acabaron siendo iguales, me pasaba el día sin separarme de Gomez, y por la noche acabábamos durmiendo juntos. Nos resultaba imposible separarnos, era como si nos quitasen el oxígeno. Hasta que un día Ophelia se dio cuenta y fue corriendo a decírselo a mi madre, durante un par de noches nos obligaban a dormir en habitaciones separadas, pero al final nos las apañábamos para escaparnos y poder dormir uno al lado del otro. Al final mi madre desistió de volver a intentarlo, y cuando Ophelia se quejó, por raro que parezca, mi madre nos defendió, diciendo que no le hacíamos daño a nadie por hacer eso.

Sabía que todo aquello no iba a ser eterno, que no podía ser todo tan perfecto. Aunque prefería no pensarlo, un par de días antes de que todo aquello acabase, mi madre vino a hablar conmigo.  
Yo estaba con Gomez en su habitación, pintando mientras él jugaba con sus trenes. Mi madre entró a la habitación y vi que su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, algo no marchaba bien.

–Gomez, ¿Puedes dejarnos un minuto a solas? Necesito hablar con Morticia.

–Claro… –antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, me miró, como si fuera la última vez que podía contemplarme.

–Morticia, tengo que decirte una cosa… –mi madre respiró hondo antes de soltarme aquella bomba de relojería que iba a destrozarme el corazón – Me han llamado hace unas horas… me han ofrecido un trabajo muy bien pagado en Francia… y he aceptado. Dentro de un par de días volveremos a casa para preparar la mudanza.

Sentí como aquellas palabras iban punzándome cada vez con más fuerza el corazón cuanto más las repetía en mi mente. ¿Irnos? No podía, no quería alejarme de Gomez.  
Sabía que en algún momento iba a pasar, pero que al menos no iba a estar tan lejos de él. Pensaba que como mucho estaríamos separados en diferentes ciudades, pero no estando en países diferentes. Si ya me resultaba duro imaginar que nos separarían un par de horas en carretera, estar separados por un océano iba a ser mi muerte.  
Y sabía que él iba a sentirse igual. Intenté no llorar, asentí sonriéndole a mi madre, con una sonrisa totalmente forzada, y ella salió del cuarto, dejando que Gomez volviera a entrar.

Nada más verle y saber que quizá nunca más podría verle hizo que mi corazón acabase de estrujarse más aún, partiéndose en mil pedazos.  
Él sintió como estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y vino corriendo a abrazarme. No lo pude aguantar más, rompí a llorar, lloré sobre su pecho hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas que derramar, y mi llanto era más que un quejido lastimero.  
Comenzó a acariciarme el pelo hasta que consiguió que me calmase un poco.  
Me incorporé para mirarle a los ojos y sentí que él también estaba angustiado por la situación, y que había escuchado toda la conversación que tuve con mi madre.  
Finalmente me atreví a decirle lo que mi corazón no dejaba de gritar.

–No quiero irme, no tan lejos. No quiero que nos separen. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre –él me abrazó con fuerza y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

–Te prometo que ni la distancia, ni el destino, ni incluso la muerte, jamás podrán separar a nuestros corazones. Por muy lejos que estén.

No dudé ni un segundo en aquellas palabras. Me recosté sobre su pecho, disfrutando de aquel abrazo protector como si fuera el último que me iba a dar.  
Solo me quedaba disfrutar con Gomez hasta el último segundo que pasaríamos juntos aquellos dos días.

Y eso hicimos, aunque jamás me habría esperado la sorpresa que me tenía preparada la noche antes de marcharnos.

Cuando salí de la habitación en medio de la noche para ir hasta la suya, no le encontré allí. ¿Dónde estaría? Me pregunté. E inmediatamente supe la respuesta.  
Bajé las escaleras y fui directa a la puerta trasera del invernadero, salí al cementerio y corrí directamente a la cripta en la que nos escondíamos siempre que Ophelia nos perseguía.  
Y allí estaba, esperándome sentado a los pies de la tumba de mármol.

–Sabía que me encontrarías enseguida –dijo con una gran sonrisa, satisfecho de que no hubiera dudado ni un segundo de dónde buscarle.

Pero no era difícil, aquel se había convertido en nuestro lugar especial, donde compartíamos nuestros secretos, nuestros miedos, nuestros sueños.  
Dónde ambos soñábamos que algún día podríamos pasar la vida juntos. Aunque aquello nunca lo llegamos a decir, ahora sé que ambos pensábamos lo mismo cuando estábamos ahí.

Gomez tomó mi mano y me hizo sentarme a su lado. Al mirarle a los ojos vi algo de miedo y preocupación.  
Intentó comenzar a hablar unas cuantas veces, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su garganta. Con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente logró explicar todo lo que llevaba planeando decirme.

–Tish… –mi hermana era la única que normalmente me llamaba así, pero dicho por él era mil veces mejor – Antes de que te marches necesitaba darte una cosa, y explicarte por qué –. Tomó mi mano, abrió la palma y depositó algo en ella, antes de que pudiera mirar qué era me cerró la mano – Aún no puedes mirar qué es, primero necesito decirte una cosa.  
Pase lo que pase a partir de mañana, no me olvides nunca, porque yo no te olvidaré, ni aunque lo intente, no podría. En estas dos semanas, e incluso puedo asegurar que en el instante que te vi, te convertiste en mi vida entera, en mi razón de ser. No puedo concebir una vida en la que no estés tú. Por eso, aquí y ahora, quiero hacerte una promesa.  
No importa el tiempo que pase, no importan las circunstancias, porque sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar.  
Vayamos por el camino que vayamos, nuestros destinos caminan en la misma dirección a pesar de los baches que puedan haber en él, y quizá ahora tenemos que tomar un camino diferente para que vuelva a unirse en un futuro y que todos esos baches desaparezcan.  
Por eso mismo, pienso esperarte sin importar nada, y espero… que tú también me esperes –abrió finalmente la palma de mi mano mostrándome un anillo con un brillantito rojo, el anillo colgaba de una cadena, supongo que lo hizo así porque el anillo aún me quedaba demasiado grande, y así podía llevarlo al cuello al menos – Y si el destino quiere que nos volvamos a encontrar… me encantaría casarme contigo algún día.

Abracé a Gomez inmediatamente, rompiendo a llorar de la emoción.

–A mí también me gustaría. Y te aseguro que ni la muerte me haría desear no estar a tu lado. Aunque tenga que pasar por la peor de las torturas, te esperaré sin importar el tiempo que pase, porque al igual que tú, ya no puedo imaginar una vida en la que no estés a mi lado cada día… –Gomez sonrió, como nunca antes le había visto sonreír. Me ayudó a ponerme el collar, y al verme con él puesto, me tomó de las mejillas y me besó.

Fue nuestro primer beso.  
Como si con aquella muestra de cariño, hubiéramos pactado un juramento de amor eterno.

Disfrutamos de nuestra última noche juntos abrazándonos como si fuera la última vez que lo hacíamos. Y lamentablemente, así fue hasta al cabo de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente nos costó mucho separarnos, incluso él terminó llorando. Nos resultaba imposible imaginar que no nos volveríamos a ver hasta quién sabe cuándo.  
Entre mi madre y mi hermana me llevaron a rastras al coche.  
Cuando mi madre arrancó el coche, miré por la ventanilla a Gomez hasta que no fue más que una pequeña silueta a lo lejos de la colina.  
Me giré y me hundí en el asiento, llorando en silencio mientras apretaba el anillo contra mi pecho, como si así pudiera sentir que él estaba cerca de mi corazón.

Al llegar a casa comenzamos a empaquetarlo todo, y en menos de una semana ya estábamos de camino a Francia, donde nos esperaba nuestra nueva vida.

Mi vida lejos de él.

* * *

 **¿Queréis saber cómo se volvieron a encontrar? Entonces tendréis que estar atentos al siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de esta gran historia de amor. Vuestros comentarios serán bienvenidos ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Charles Addams.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de que Ophelia y yo terminásemos la educación secundaria en Francia, nuestra madre por fin se decidió a dejarnos volver a Estados Unidos.  
Sí, dejó. Intentamos convencerla, e incluso le suplicamos a lo largo de los años. Pero no hubo manera.

Estuvimos prácticamente retenidas en Francia durante doce años.  
Doce largos y eternos años sin poder ver a Gomez.

Intenté averiguar su dirección para poder cartearme con él, pero mi madre no la recordaba.  
Eso me pareció sospechoso. En el fondo siempre he creído que no se tomaba en serio la promesa que nos habíamos hecho Gomez y yo, y que simplemente fue un amorío de niños. Pero no fue así ni por asomo. Yo seguía enamorada de él, mi corazón le pertenecía más y más cada día. Y estaba segura de que él seguiría enamorado de mí.  
Y por supuesto, sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos, de eso no me cabía duda.

A medida que crecía y veía cómo iba cambiando, cómo mi cuerpo iba madurando, me preguntaba cómo sería Gomez ahora.  
Solo podía dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación al pensar cómo sería físicamente ahora con veinte años. Al ver las fotos que nos hicieron de pequeños estaba convencida de que si ya con nueve años era tan guapo, doce años después sería terriblemente atractivo.

La relación con mi hermana por suerte fue a mejor hace un par de años.  
Cuando llegamos aquí, Ophelia se adaptó enseguida, hizo muchos amigos y pronto me dejó de lado. A mí me costaba un poco más socializar, nunca encontré a nadie que me aceptase tal y como era. Yo me refugié en los estudios, la pintura y en mi deseo por volver a Estados Unidos con Gomez.  
Al llegar a secundaria mi hermana tuvo una estúpida discusión con sus amigos, y puso por delante su orgullo. Así que en clase no tuvo más remedio que estar conmigo. Y para nuestra sorpresa no fue tan horrible, de hecho, comenzamos a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra. Comenzamos a ser unas hermanas que se quieren de verdad, sin importar las diferencias que hubiera entre las dos.  
Compartíamos nuestros sueños, y nuestros miedos. Durante muchos años nunca nos explicamos nada, y como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, ahora no nos daba miedo expresar nuestros sentimientos frente a la otra.  
Ella fue la primera y única que me apoyó en mi decisión de esperar a Gomez.  
Fue la única que me creyó completamente cuando le explicaba lo enamorada que estaba de él.  
Fue la única que me animó, y que nunca me dejó caer en las garras de mis miedos al pensar en cosas tales como: ¿Y si ha dejado de quererme? ¿Y si nunca me ha esperado?¿Y si…se ha olvidado de mí?  
Por eso mismo, antes de terminar el curso y hacer las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, propuso que mirásemos cuál era la universidad que quedaba más cerca de donde vivía Gomez. Para nuestra suerte, la más cercana en su ciudad impartían las carreras que queríamos estudiar: Parapsicología y Botánica.  
Cuando hicimos las pruebas de acceso sacamos las mejores notas, y nuestra madre no pudo negarse a que fuéramos a estudiar a la universidad que quisiéramos.

Nada más saber que fuimos admitidas en dicha universidad, comenzamos a preparar las maletas para irnos.

La noche antes de coger el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos estaba irremediablemente nerviosa, no podía dormir. No hacía más que darle vueltas y más vueltas al anillo que desde hacía años encajaba a la perfección en mi dedo anular.  
Solo así conseguía calmarme aunque fuera un poco. Era la única manera que tenía de sentir a Gomez cerca de mí.

Ya que sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cuando faltaban tres horas para marcharnos al aeropuerto comencé a arreglarme.  
Primero me di un baño relajante para calmar los nervios, que resultó todo un desastre.  
Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más nerviosa me ponía.  
Aún con una toalla envuelta al cuerpo, abrí la maleta y busqué mi vestido preferido, un vestido de color negro, con media manga, bastante escote, y largo hasta casi las rodillas.  
Con los nervios y las prisas no se me ocurrió dejarlo fuera la noche antes.  
Me enfundé en uno de mis inseparables corsés, y después me puse el vestido. Juntando el corsé y el escote del vestido, las vistas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Pero en el fondo sabía que instintivamente, me estaba preparando por si de casualidad me encontraba con él.  
Volví a rebuscar en la maleta hasta que di con el neceser de maquillaje y el cepillo.  
Me apliqué el delineador para enmarcar de negro mis ojos y resaltar el gélido azul de mi mirada.  
Cepillé mi melena, y cuando fui a hacerme mis inconfundibles trenzas, me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Quizá era hora de dejar las trenzas atrás, como si así dejase atrás mi pasado en Francia.  
Y sintiendo la transición que estaba por llegar en mi vida, me despedí de las trenzas para siempre.

Cuando volví al cuarto para dejar el neceser y el cepillo en la maleta, el despertador de Ophelia comenzó a sonar. Se incorporó en la cama y me miró, extrañada de que ya estuviera arreglada. Pero no dijo nada, porque sabía lo nerviosa que estaba.  
Así que mientras ella se arreglaba aproveché para estirarme un poco. Y aunque dormir no era una opción viable me vino bien para relajar un poco el cuerpo.

A las siete de la mañana nos despedimos de nuestra madre y pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión, sentía cómo el corsé oprimía mi torso hasta dejarme casi sin aire.  
El vuelo sería aproximadamente de unas siete horas, aunque cada vez que miraba la hora en el móvil sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba en absoluto, si no que más bien parecía retroceder. Ophelia intentó que me calmase y me distrajera, así que se pasó casi todo el viaje sacándome conversación hasta que se quedó dormida.  
Saqué mi libreta de dibujo y el estuche de la pequeña mochila bajo mi asiento, y aproveché para distraerme dibujando durante las horas que faltaban hasta aterrizar.  
Cuando ya no sabía qué dibujar, aproveché que Ophelia seguía durmiendo para retratarla. No sé por qué nunca se deja, pero en cambio le encanta que le hagan fotos. Aunque mi hermana es un mar de contradicciones, no sé por qué me extrañaba tanto por cosas así.

Sobre las tres de la tarde aterrizamos en el aeropuerto. Nos indicaron dónde teníamos que dirigirnos para dar nuestra nueva dirección, y que así pudieran transportar todas nuestras cosas hasta la residencia de la universidad.  
Con nuestras maletas en mano fuimos hasta recepción, dejamos apuntada la dirección y nos avisaron que esa misma tarde lo llevarían todo para allí.  
Salimos del gran edificio y fuimos en busca de un taxi. Me pasé todo el viaje mirando por la ventanilla, preguntándome si alguna de las personas que veía de refilón sería Gomez.  
O qué haría si me lo encontraba por la universidad. Tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que coincidiéramos en la misma universidad? Sí, esta se encontraba en su ciudad, pero quizá él quiso ir a otra más alejada de aquí.  
Comencé a sentir de nuevo que me faltaba el aire, necesitaba salir pronto de aquel taxi.  
Por suerte no estábamos lejos de la universidad, todo el recinto universitario se encontraba a media hora del aeropuerto.  
Pagamos al taxista y nos bajamos justo en frente de la residencia universitaria, sintiendo por fin que mis pulmones podían llenarse con un poco más de oxígeno.  
Me impresionó la majestuosidad del edificio, era un lugar enorme, parecía sacado de la época gótica.

Nos encaminamos hasta la entrada y fuimos directas a recepción, donde una señora ya nos estaba esperando. Nos entregó el horario de nuestras clases, las llaves de nuestra habitación y nos indicó como llegar hasta allí.  
Por suerte el edificio contaba con ascensor, porque nuestra habitación se encontraba en la tercera planta y no me veía capaz de subir dos maletas por las monstruosas escaleras que comunicaban todas las plantas.  
Al salir del ascensor nos fijamos en que antes de llegar al pasillo donde estaba nuestra habitación, había una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño jardín, donde habían varios estudiantes relajándose ya sea leyendo o disfrutando de la compañía de los amigos.  
Cuando íbamos a pasar de largo Ophelia paró en seco y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Morticia…¿Podría ser…?

Antes de que mi hermana pudiera decir nada más miré hacia donde ella tenía la vista fijada hacía un momento. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que el destino jugara en nuestro favor? Ahora mismo, me parecían infinitas. Justo al otro lado del jardín había alguien que por mucho que hubieran pasado los años, le seguiría reconociendo de cualquier manera.

Aquel bigote era inconfundible, era él. Solo podía ser él.

Comencé a temblar, las manos me sudaban hasta tal punto que el asa de las maletas resbalaron de ellas, cayendo al suelo y provocando un gran estruendo por toda la planta.  
Parecía que un silencio sepulcral se hizo dueño de todo el edificio, todas las miradas se fijaron en mí, pero ninguna importaba salvo la de él.  
Nos miramos fijamente, durante unos largos y eternos segundos, como si no supiéramos qué hacer, como si nuestros cuerpos se trataran de una visión a ojos del otro.  
Todo parecía tan irreal después de tanto tiempo, y sin embargo ahí estábamos, separados por apenas unos metros y una puerta de cristal.  
Sin ser consciente de que mis pies se movían comenzamos a acercarnos, parecía que no podíamos tan siquiera parpadear, como si nos diera miedo que el otro pudiera desvanecerse después de hacerlo.  
Estábamos a tan solo un metro de distancia cuando paramos en seco, uno frente al otro, tal como me imaginaba, se había convertido en un hombre terriblemente atractivo, pero sus ojos no habían cambiado nada, seguían siendo de aquel negro tan profundo que tanto me gustaba.  
Me perdí en su mirada hasta que sentí como sus brazos, tan fuertes en comparación de hace doce años, me rodeaban la cintura. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de aquel ansiado reencuentro.  
Nos separamos apenas unos centímetros y me susurró:

–Te he echado de menos…no sabes cuánto. –y no dudé en sus palabras, en ellas se reflejaba toda la angustia y el sufrimiento de haber estado separados tantísimos años.

–Y yo a ti, cada día sin ti ha sido una tortura. –nos volvimos a mirar, necesitando sentir que todo era real. Sonreí como hacía mucho que no sonreía, como solo él podía hacerme sonreír.

Le tomé de la mano y le guié hasta donde estaba Ophelia, contemplando con emoción toda la escena.

–Hola Ophelia. –le saludó Gomez, y le dio dos besos, que esta vez, no me molestaron en absoluto. –¿Queréis que os ayude a instalaros?

–Claro, gracias.

Gomez cogió mis maletas, aunque me opuse, y atravesamos todo el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.  
Al entrar me sorprendió todo el espacio que había dentro, había dos camas de matrimonio con dos mesitas de noche, y un escritorio gigante al final de la habitación delante de una gran ventana. Una puerta que comunicaba a un baño, y otra que llevaba a una pequeña cocina. Era como un pequeño apartamento en una sola habitación.

–¿Qué cama quieres, Morticia? –me propuso Ophelia.

–Esta mismo, así no me dará tanta luz cuando me despierte. –dije señalando la que estaba más alejada de la ventana.

Una vez decidida la distribución de camas comenzamos a vaciar las maletas.

–¿Solo habéis traído esto? –preguntó Gomez al ver que ambas solo llevábamos un par de maletas y una pequeña bolsa de mano.

–No, todo lo demás nos lo traen esta tarde desde el aeropuerto. –le expliqué mientras sacaba unos cuantos marcos de fotos de la maleta y los colocaba en la mesita de noche.

Al ver que una de las fotos era de nosotros dos, Gomez cogió el marco y lo miró fijamente mientras sonreía y se le iluminaba la mirada.  
Me quedé mirándole fijamente mientras sentía que todo era como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si en el mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, todos los años que pasamos separados no hubieran existido.  
Que todo aquel amor que sentíamos por el otro, seguía intacto en nuestros corazones.

Cuando terminamos de instalarnos Ophelia nos miró, se levantó de la cama intentando que no se le escapase la risa, y supe que estaba tramando algo.

–Mejor os dejo solos, tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar. –y antes de que pudiera decir nada salió por la puerta mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Le gesticulé un silencioso ''gracias'' antes de que cerrase la puerta tras ella.

–Aún lo llevas… –dijo Gomez, no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que vi su mirada fija en el anillo que me regaló.

–Nunca me lo he quitado. –le confesé con seguridad mirándole a los ojos. Él me tomó de las mejillas y me miró fijamente, comencé a sentir de nuevo que el aire no podía llegarme a los pulmones.

–Y yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti…nunca he dejado de quererte. –después de años viviendo con aquel pequeño y remoto miedo de que me hubiera olvidado, pareció no haber existido nunca tras escuchar sus palabras.

–Ni yo a ti… –dije con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba sus fuertes manos. La corta distancia entre los dos desapareció por completo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron en un ansiado beso que parecía no querer terminar.

Cuando nos separamos para poder respirar, Gomez me miró de arriba debajo de manera seductora.

–Aún no te había dicho lo preciosa que estás. Nada más verte me he quedado sin aliento. –me sonrojé ante su comentario.

–¿Y cómo crees que estaba yo? Llevo desde anoche pensando en cómo reaccionaría si te encontraba, pero nada me podía preparar para la realidad.

–¿Eso es bueno o malo? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Volví a acercar nuestros labios hasta quedar separados por escasos milímetros.

–Bueno, muy muy bueno. –le dije, y él inmediatamente volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Acabamos recostados en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

–¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo Ophelia un poco avergonzada. Sí, definitivamente había interrumpido algo, aunque en parte se lo agradecí, porque sabía que la situación podría habérsenos ido de las manos en cualquier momento.

Gomez me miró mientras sonreía de manera seductora. Si pretendía volverme loca sonriendo de aquella manera, lo había conseguido.

–A ver, interrumpir, has interrumpido, pero igualmente tenía que irme ya. –dijo él con sinceridad.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y acompañé a Gomez hasta la puerta.

–¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –le pregunté con pena, no quería que se marchase.

–La semana que viene hay que entregar el trabajo que teníamos que hacer a lo largo del verano, pero hay cosas que tengo que arreglar aún, con suerte para esta noche ya lo tendré terminado. –dijo con algo de fastidio. – ¿Tú que vas a estudiar?

–Parapsicología, no había nada relacionado con la magia o las artes oscuras, y esta carrera era la única que me llamaba la atención. Espero que merezca la pena. Aunque habría soportado estudiar cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar cerca de ti otra vez.

Gomez sonrió y me atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando nos separamos alguien se acercó a su lado.

–¿Gomez? ¿Cuándo has llegado? –dijo una voz chillona y repelente. Al girarme vi que la voz provenía de una chica rubia. He de admitir que aunque no soportaba el tono de su voz, tenía buen gusto al elegir la ropa. Iba toda vestida de negro, incluso el pintalabios que llevaba era negro. Aunque lo que pasó después ya no me hizo tanta gracia. Se abalanzó hacia Gomez en un efusivo abrazo mientras me miraba con superioridad.

–Hey Nancy, llegué ayer por la tarde, ¿Y tú? –dijo él de manera simpática, intentando separarse de ella.

–Pues hace media hora o así, estaba buscando a los demás para saludarles y tal. ¿No vas a presentarnos? –dijo con recochineo. Había algo en ella que no me gustaba nada, quizá me daba la sensación de que se acercaba demasiado a Gomez.

–Claro, ella es Morticia… –por un momento sentí el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar en que después de pronunciar mi nombre diría algo como: ''mi amiga'' – …mi prometida. –dijo rodeando mi cintura por detrás, mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Sonreí de pura felicidad al escuchar que después de tanto tiempo, aquella promesa seguía en pie.

–Oh, así que ella es la famosa Morticia. Encantada de conocerte. –mustió Nancy con fastidio. Sabía perfectamente que mi presencia le estaba incomodando, y yo no era una persona vanidosa ni por asomo, pero me alegraba saber que Gomez le había hablado de mí.

–Igualmente. –diría que lo dije con sinceridad, pero mentiría.

–Bueno ya nos veremos el lunes, hasta luego. –Nancy se despidió, siguió todo recto el pasillo hasta que torció hacia la derecha y desapareció.

Miré a Gomez y sin tener que preguntar nada, él me respondió.

–Es una compañera de clase, bueno, y amiga también. Aunque me gustaría que no fuera tan efusiva ni tan pegajosa. –comentó él entre risas. – Escucha, se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante.

–Mmh, sorpréndeme. –dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y acariciaba su nuca.

–¿Qué te parece, tú y yo mañana, en una cita? –dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–Me parece un plan perfecto para un sábado.

–Bien, entonces te pasaré a recoger a las siete de la tarde, ¿Vale?

–¿Y qué voy a hacer el resto del día sin verte? –le dije con un puchero intentando aguantar la risa.

–Prepararte para la mejor cita del mundo, ¿Te parece un buen motivo?

–Mmh sí, creo que sí. –dije ya de manera bromista.

–Entonces te veo mañana. Se me va a hacer eterna otra noche sin ti, pero merecerá la pena, te lo prometo.

Antes de marcharse nos despedimos con otro apasionado beso que acabó encendiendo todo mi cuerpo y dejándome con ganas de más. Aunque a eso pueden jugar dos, y pensaba demostrárselo muy bien en la cita.

Entré a la habitación y le conté a Ophelia todo lo ocurrido.

Estaba deseando que pasasen las horas lo más rápido posible para volver a verle.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, quería agradecer de corazón a todos los que me regalaron un poco de su valioso tiempo leyendo el primer capítulo. ¡Y mil gracias a los que habéis dejado algún comentario!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro? Ni el destino podría separar a esta pareja, aunque...quien sabe de lo que será capaz Nancy.  
Si queréis saber lo que pasará en la cita, solo tendréis que ser un poco pacientes. Porque en el siguiente capítulo la inocencia de aquel pasado queda atrás.**

 **¡Espero vuestra opinión y que os haya gustado mucho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Charles Addams.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Cuando la alarma del despertador sonó me levanté sobresaltada. No solo por los nervios de la cita de aquella noche, si no por los sueños que tuve la noche anterior.  
Ya antes había soñado con Gomez, tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, pero esa vez había sido diferente. Era la primera vez que soñaba con Gomez en un sueño tan explícitamente erótico. Quizá era por el último beso que nos dimos antes de despedirnos, o porque me atraía de una manera que difícilmente podía controlar. Y parecía que esa atracción funcionaba igual en ambos sentidos.  
Me quité las mantas de encima y fui directa a darme una ducha. Al salir caí en la cuenta de que aún ni había salido el sol, cosa que agradecí, me puse un pijama limpio y me senté en una de las sillas del escritorio, me puse a dibujar hasta que Ophelia se despertó.

–Buenos días, Tish. –dijo ella aún somnolienta.

–Buenos días, ¿Has dormido bien? –giré la silla para poder hablar mejor con ella.

–Sí, estas camas son como un trozo de nube de lo cómodas que son. ¿Y tú? –dijo mientras se estiraba para desperezarse y levantarse. No sabía si explicarle lo ocurrido anoche, pero definitivamente, necesitaba compartir con ella lo que rondaba por mi mente en aquel momento.

–Bueno…todo lo bien que se puede dormir. He soñado cosas…nuevas, por así decirlo. –dije algo avergonzada.

–Define eso de ''nuevo'' –dijo alzando una ceja mientras me miraba.

–Digamos que he tenido sueños…interesantes, con Gomez. –no es que me diera vergüenza explicarle este tipo de cosas a mi hermana, porque ya otras veces hemos compartido charlas sobre estos temas, pero simplemente me ponía nerviosa al pensar en las ganas que tenía de hacer realidad aquel sueño.

–Ah, así que has tenido un sueño premonitorio sobre lo que va a pasar esta noche, ¿No? –para ser sincera, estaba deseando que realmente fuera un sueño premonitorio.

–Quien sabe, lo descubriré esta noche –dije sin darle más importancia al tema – ¿Qué debería ponerme? –le pregunté a Ophelia mientras me levantaba de la silla e iba en dirección al armario que compartíamos.

–Algo que no deje mucho a la imaginación, tienes que dejar a Gomez embobado todo el tiempo.

–Vamos a ver que tengo por aquí. –dije sacando uno por uno todos mis vestidos, faldas y corsés.

Llegado el mediodía decidimos comer primero y acabar de elegir mi vestuario después.  
Cuando terminamos de comer, me cambié incontables veces hasta que acabamos optando por un corsé negro decorado con encaje escarlata, y una falda de tiro alto que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

–Aprieta sin miedo. –dije mientras Ophelia anudaba los lazos del corsé.

El corsé me hacía un escote de escándalo y la falda era ajustada, dejando bien acentuadas mis curvas. Definitivamente era un modelito como para quedar sin aliento a cualquiera.  
Por encima del corsé me puse una pequeña chaqueta que prácticamente no abrigaba, ya que las mangas eran de encaje y dejaban a la vista la piel de mis brazos.  
Y no es que fuera una persona calurosa, pero me encantaba sentir el frío chocar contra mi piel.

–Ophelia, ¿Me ayudas con el maquillaje? Quiero hacerme algo diferente. –le pregunté a mi hermana mientras sacaba de mi neceser todos mis productos de maquillaje.

–Claro, vamos a ver que hay por aquí. –dijo ella mientras rebuscaba entre los productos – Mejor si te sientas. –dicho esto, arrastré la silla de la habitación hasta el baño.

Primero comenzó aplicándome una base en el rostro para hacer que mi piel se viera aún más pálida de lo que ya era. Me puso un poco de colorete de un tono oscuro para resaltar los prominentes huesos de mis pómulos. Después aplicó una sombra de ojos que era entre gris oscuro y plateada, y remarcó el contorno de mis ojos con el delineador negro, finalmente pasó un poco de máscara en las pestañas para hacer que mis ojos se vieran aún más oscuros y contrastasen con el azul de mis iris.  
Y el detalle final, un pintalabios rojo escarlata que iba a juego con el encaje de mi corsé.

–Deja que te cepille el pelo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago. –me pidió mi hermana. Alargué el brazo hasta el mármol del baño y alcancé el cepillo para pasárselo. Me cepilló el pelo con cuidado de no darme ningún tirón.  
Realmente echaba de menos que Ophelia hiciera estas cosas, me gustaba compartir con ella momentos así, y ver que éramos tan diferentes y tan parecidas a la vez, ella con su pelo platino que casi parecía irradiar luz, y yo con mi melena negra, más oscura que una noche sin luna. Y es que a pesar de ser gemelas, lo único que teníamos en común físicamente era el color de los ojos –¡Lista! y estás más que perfecta. Si a Gomez le da un ataque al corazón nada más verte que no te extrañe. –dijo ella mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre el mármol.

Reí ante su comentario, pero tenía toda la razón, estaba realmente deslumbrante.  
Había algo en mí totalmente diferente a como era normalmente. Quizá era por el toque mágico de Ophelia con el maquillaje, o quizá era porque hasta ahora nunca había tenido un motivo para impresionar a nadie. Y quería impresionar a Gomez todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas. Quería deslumbrarle eternamente.

–¿Te gusta? –me preguntó ella.

–Me encanta, a partir de ahora creo que me maquillaré siempre así. –le dije con sinceridad mientras me giraba para darle un abrazo. Pocas veces le demostraba afecto a mi hermana, y ciertamente merecía que lo hiciera más seguido.

Cuando terminé de recoger el baño y volví a guardar toda la ropa en el armario, faltaban apenas diez minutos para que Gomez llegase.  
Estaba realmente nerviosa, al fin y al cabo era la primera cita que iba a tener con él.  
Me senté en la cama y comencé a jugar con mis pies hasta que Ophelia se sentó a mi lado y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

–Tranquila, Tish, la cita irá perfecta. –dijo ella para tratar de calmarme.

–Lo sé. –y aunque mi voz no sonaba confiada, realmente lo estaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta dando unos golpecitos y al ver la hora sabía que era él.  
Me levanté con nerviosismo y fui lentamente hasta la puerta. Respiré hondo y abrí. No sé a quién de los dos le dio antes un ataque al corazón, si a Gomez que se quedó con la boca abierta nada más verme, o a mí cuando lo vi enfundado en aquel traje a rayas verticales que le sentaba tan bien.

–Estás…preciosa, aunque eso ya se queda corto –me dijo embelesado mientras se mordía el labio y se acercaba a mí, me cogió la mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de ésta. Se quedó mirándome fijamente y pude vislumbrar como sus ojos se oscurecían más aún de lo normal, si eso podía ser posible. Algo en su mirada me hipnotizó por completo hasta que volvió a hablar – Toma, te he traído esto, espero que te gusten. –y de la mano que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda sacó un ramo de tallos de rosa preciosos. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años recordase lo mucho que me encantan?

–Aún recuerdas que me gustan…son maravillosos, gracias. –le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

–Jamás podría olvidar algo sobre ti, además ¿Qué clase de futuro marido sería si no supiera algo tan importante como cuáles son tus flores favoritas? No sería digno de ti.

En una sola frase hizo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo, como solo él conseguía hacerlo.

–Entra si quieres, voy a dejarlos en un jarrón y nos vamos.

Dicho esto fui a la cocina y cogí un jarrón de uno de los estantes, lo llené de agua, puse los tallos dentro, y dejé el jarrón encima del escritorio.

–¿Nos vamos? –dije al acercarme de nuevo a la puerta. Gomez me ofreció su brazo y yo me agarré encantada.

–¡Que os lo paséis bien! ¡Y Gomez, más te vale cuidar de mi hermana! –dijo Ophelia.

–Tranquila, pienso cuidarla muy bien el resto de mi vida. Mejor dicho, de nuestras vidas.

A estas alturas aún me preguntaba cómo podía seguir viva, si con todas aquellas dulces palabras conseguía que mi corazón latiera cada vez más y más deprisa.

Salimos del edificio y fuimos en dirección al parking de la universidad, que quedaba a cinco minutos caminando.

–¿No vas a decirme adónde vamos? –intenté averiguar.

–Mmmh deja que lo piense…no. –dijo él sonriendo. No podía resistirme a aquella sonrisa.

–Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes, iba a darte un beso en compensación si me lo decías.

–¿Entonces no vas a darme uno igualmente? –dijo él, parando en seco y rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. – Puedo ser muy persuasivo si quiero. –dijo mientras se quedaba a escasos milímetros de mis labios. Aunque el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos se esfumó en pocos segundos. Si de algo estaba completamente segura, es que decir que nos atraíamos como dos imanes era quedarse muy, muy corto.  
De un beso casto y cálido, pasamos a uno tremendamente pasional, y sabía que esto siempre iba a ser así, porque esa pasión era palpable entre nosotros, solo tenías que fijarte en nuestras miradas. Algo en ellas siempre desataba un fuego incontrolable en el otro.  
Y no podía estar más encantada de ello, y mucho más de que fuera algo mutuo.

Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos y le miré fingiendo indignación.

–No es justo, encima de que no sé adónde vamos te has llevado un beso igual. Pienso vengarme por esto.

Él se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

–Lo estoy deseando.

Sus palabras junto con su cálido aliento provocaron un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Y para ser sinceros, yo también estaba deseando vengarme.  
Aunque era consciente de todo el poder que tenía sobre él, a veces me abrumaba saber que el poseía el mismo poder sobre mí.

Al llegar al parking fuimos hacia su coche, lo reconocí al instante, era el mismo Packard Twin Six de color negro que tenían en su casa.  
Gomez abrió mi puerta primero, me senté con cuidado, ya que la falda me aprisionaba las piernas más de lo que pensaba para según qué movimientos hiciera. Y meterme dentro de un coche era uno de ellos. Cerró la puerta y fue hacia la suya, la abrió, se sentó más ágilmente de lo que yo lo hice, y antes de poner el coche en marcha me miró intensamente.

–¿Lista para nuestra cita? –y no sé por qué, pero en ese momento el corazón volvió a latirme a mil por hora. Quizá era porque había esperado demasiados años para tener una cita con él, y ahora, todo parecía no ser real. Cuando miraba a Gomez y me perdía en sus ojos, por un instante, todo era perfecto, el mundo me lo parecía, porque me daba la sensación de que en él solo estábamos Gomez y yo. Juntos, por toda la eternidad.

–Llevo esperando doce años esta cita, estoy más que lista. –y aunque técnicamente solo llevaba esperando esta cita un día, él sabía a qué me refería. Sonrió de aquella manera seductora que tanto me gustaba, y arrancó el coche.

Pensaba que mi tortura comenzaba y terminaba con su sonrisa seductora, pero no, estaba muy equivocada. El trayecto se me hizo horriblemente tortuoso, aunque era una tortura placentera, estaba siendo una tortura al fin y al cabo, Gomez estaba encendiendo en mí algo que sabía que no iba a poder apagar con facilidad.  
Pues en cada semáforo en el que parábamos, el aprovechaba para acariciar mi pierna hasta llegar al final de mi muslo. Estaba deseando que acabase lo que estaba comenzando, y por una vez la paciencia no estaba siendo mi punto fuerte.  
Respiré hondo e intenté aguantar. Pero mi venganza iba a ser terriblemente cruel y apasionada.

Cuando paramos, me di cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo.  
Gomez salió del coche y fue hacia mi puerta, la abrió mientras sonreía y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir. Algo en aquella sonrisa me hacía prever que estaba tramando algo. Acepté su ayuda y cuando ya tenía los dos pies en el suelo de un pequeño estirón me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándome con el brazo que tenía libre. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro. Mirarle así, como si pudiera ver su alma a través de sus ojos, me abrumaba, podía sentir hasta qué punto estábamos conectados, hasta qué punto nuestros sentimientos y nuestros corazones parecían pertenecer a una sola entidad.  
Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y hundí mi cara en su cuello, sintiéndome profundamente afortunada por tener a mi lado a un hombre como él.

Al separarnos Gomez cerró el coche, me ofreció de nuevo su mano, que acepté con gusto, y seguí sus pasos hasta llegar al lugar donde tendría lugar nuestra cita.

Por suerte no estaba muy lejos de donde habíamos aparcado. Parecía que estábamos yendo a lo que tenía aspecto de una simple cueva, pero no era ni mucho menos lo que parecía. Al pasar por la entrada, podías ver que era un restaurante que habían construido dentro, y que lo que quedaba de cueva era nada más que el aspecto exterior.  
Gomez dio su nombre a la recepcionista y nos acompañó hasta la mesa que había reservado.

Al sentarnos me fijé con más minuciosidad en el antro. En un rincón había una orquestra acompañando el ambiente, toda la gente que estaba disfrutando de la velada me parecía de lo más agradable, quizá porque era la primera vez que veía a alguien que parecía tener los mismos gustos que Gomez y yo, al menos a la hora de vestir.  
Todo estaba tan bien construido y reformado que tenías que fijarte mucho para darte cuenta de que estabas dentro de una cueva. Los candelabros que colgaban por todo el techo creaban la iluminación perfecta, tenue pero lo suficiente potente como para poder apreciar todo a tu alrededor.

Cuando el camarero llegó a nuestra mesa y nos preguntó qué íbamos a tomar, sentí que tenía el estómago cerrado por los nervios, así que simplemente pedí un té con una pizca de cianuro, Gomez en cambio pidió un filete de Yak.

No tardaron demasiado en traer nuestro pedido. Y por suerte el té consiguió relajarme un poco, hasta que me di cuenta de cómo Gomez estaba mirándome. Parecía que nadie iba a borrarle del rostro aquella sonrisa seductora que estaba volviéndome loca.  
Intenté disimular mirando el té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero no podía, no podía mirar a otro lugar que no fuera a él.

Al terminar de cenar nos quedamos charlando hasta que la orquestra nos hizo enmudecer de golpe. Comenzaron a interpretar The Masochism Tango de Tom Lehrer, inmediatamente mi mente viajó doce años atrás, cuando nos pasábamos bailando tardes enteras esa canción, así que básicamente podía afirmar que era nuestra canción.  
Gomez se levantó y me ofreció su mano, no tan solo para ayudar a que me levantase, si no pidiéndome permiso para bailar con él. La acepté sin dudar y nos dirigimos hacia el centro del restaurante. Por un momento sentí miedo al pensar que habría perdido toda la práctica que cogí al bailar con él, pero mis miedos eran infundados, en el momento en que colocó su mano en mi cintura y yo la mía en su hombro, nuestros movimientos se sincronizaron, recordando cada uno de los pasos que aprendimos juntos. Y una vez más, nuestras miradas se encontraron, haciendo desaparecer el mundo a nuestro alrededor a excepción de la orquestra.  
Era como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si aquel niño que me robó el corazón estuviera delante de mí, pero tanto Gomez como el amor que sentía por él habían crecido.  
Y sabía que ese sentimiento, no iba a hacer más que crecer hasta que la palabra amor quedase eclipsada y sin sentido por nuestros corazones, latiendo el uno por el otro sin fin.

Sin pretenderlo, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron hasta que no quedaba espacio entre ellos, sentía que algo sí había cambiado, lo que de pequeños nos parecía una canción de amor, una inocente canción que nos hacía sentir aún más unidos cuando bailábamos, y aunque aún ahora nos lo seguía pareciendo, ahora despertaba en nosotros una pasión imparable. Y es que era algo inevitable, no podíamos detener aquella pasión que estaba comenzando a desatarse, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Nada más terminar la canción sus labios devoraron los míos, era un beso muy diferente a los demás que nos habíamos dado. Era ardiente, apasionado, urgente y hambriento.  
Aún con nuestros cuerpos sin separarse ni un milímetro, sabía que en su cuerpo, como en el mío, estaba despertando una necesidad más urgente que con un solo beso, por muy pasional que fuera, era imposible de saciar  
Porque era un beso con el que estábamos a punto de comenzar algo que no queríamos detener por nada del mundo.

Gomez tomó mi mano y fuimos a pagar la cena, al salir del restaurante fuimos con el coche caminando con urgencia. Nos metimos en el coche y sinceramente, el trayecto tuvo que ser de unos diez minutos, pero se sintió como esperar toda una eternidad.

Nos detuvimos en una colina desde la que se veía toda la ciudad. Y aunque las vistas eran preciosas, en ese momento mi mente solo podía estar en un lugar.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, me quité el cinturón de seguridad, y cuando Gomez hizo lo mismo, me levanté de mi asiento para pasar al suyo y quedar encima de él.

Nos miramos a los ojos y el tiempo, el sonido y el mundo se detuvieron. Nuestros labios se encontraron y el último beso que nos habíamos dado era un inocente beso en comparación a éste, nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar a la otra, y sus manos viajaron de mi espalda hasta mis muslos.  
Podía notar entre mis piernas su dureza, que estaba ansioso por esto, tanto como yo lo estaba. Lentamente fue subiendo mi falda, mientras su boca pasaba a devorar mi cuello.

Hasta que se detuvo en seco.

–Es–Espera.

–¿No quieres hacerlo? –temía que la respuesta fuera un no.

–Sí, pero no aquí, este no es un lugar digno para ti. Hay un cementerio abandonado aquí al lado…¿Qué te parece? –entonces supe que lo tenía planeado desde el principio, pero que nuestra pasión se había adelantado a su plan.

–Me parece que será el lugar perfecto.

Dicho esto, Gomez me ayudó a salir del coche, y mientras él salía aproveché para ponerme bien la falda, aunque era un poco inútil sabiendo cómo iba a acabar minutos después. Me cogió de la mano y seguí sus pasos hasta que llegamos a uno de los cementerios más maravillosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Aunque no tenía ni punto de comparación con el que había en casa de Gomez, era realmente espectacular.  
Era evidente que no era la primera vez que él estaba aquí, pues a pesar de la oscuridad era como si pudiera ver perfectamente donde pisaba. La única luz que iluminaba era la de la luna, y aunque no era llena, aportaba la suficiente luz como para ver lo que era necesario. Llegamos hasta un mausoleo que estaba al final del cementerio, Gomez empujó con fuerza la puerta que protegía el interior y entramos. Aunque a mi pesar era un mausoleo que nunca se llegó a usar, el pequeño edificio estaba vacío por dentro.

Algo en nuestras miradas hacía que cada vez que se encontraban, aquel fuego en nuestro interior se encendiera. Y por fin podíamos propagar esa llama que nos estaba quemando por no poder consumirla.

No queríamos perder más el tiempo, juntamos nuestros labios con urgencia, y casi con desesperación fuimos desnudando al otro. Me sorprendió la habilidad de Gomez para desatar mi corsé, pero de tan solo imaginar lo que aquellas habilidosas manos podrían llegar a hacer, no hacía que desesperarme más por sentirlo completamente.  
Sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío y recordar el sueño que tuve la noche anterior, solo conseguía que toda esa necesidad creciera más y más.  
De repente, él me cogió por los muslos y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, su boca se apoderó de mi cuello y de mi escote, no sentía nada más que un placer nunca antes experimentado, y trataba de imaginar cómo sería lo que vendría después.  
Sentí como caminaba lentamente, hasta que noté el frío mármol de la pared contra mi espalda. Mientras él seguía devorando toda la piel que podía alcanzar, yo me deleitaba con sus actos, y sintiendo sus fuertes brazos aprisionando mi piel.  
Me dejó en el suelo con una delicadeza que ahora mismo me resultaba imposible de imaginar en él, y sus labios se abrieron camino de mi cuello hasta quedar delante de mi entrepierna. Abrí las piernas con impaciencia, sentí su aliento entre mis muslos, y eso me estaba impacientando de sobremanera. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, mordió mi muslo interno, hasta que noté que había dejado una marca, gemí al sentir lo placentero que era ese dolor. Pero lo que vino después no tenía ni punto de comparación con ese simple mordisco. Su lengua recorrió desde donde había dejado la marca hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Y si ya besando sentía que esa lengua lograba hacer maravillas, con esto, era un placer indescriptible. Mis gemidos inundaban el mausoleo, y estaba segura de que cualquiera que entrase al cementerio podría escucharme. Los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos que tomaron la forma de su nombre, y eso no hizo más que animarle a ir más deprisa y apretar más su lengua contra mí, hasta que no pude más, exploté de placer gritando su nombre.

Las piernas comenzaron a fallarme, él me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta donde habíamos tirado toda nuestra ropa. Me recostó a su lado y dejó que recuperase el aliento.  
Me giré para besarle, notando mi propio sabor en su boca, y si quería descansar, cometí un error fatal que ni tan solo sabía que podía ocurrir. Comencé a besar su cuello hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja y le susurré sin pensar.

–Vous êtes incroyable, mon cher…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sentí como todo su cuerpo se posicionaba encima de mí, sin llegar a aplastarme.

–Tish… ¡Eso es francés! –dijo en lo que parecía un aullido desesperado, entre el placer y la locura.

–Oui –dije seductoramente. Sabiendo lo que el francés podía provocar en él, iba a aprovecharlo en mi favor. – Mon sauvage…necesito ser tuya completamente.

–No hay nada en este mundo que desee más ahora mismo, cara mia.

Estaba completamente ansiosa, aunque había imaginado cómo sería este momento, nada en mi imaginación podía compararse a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Y todo lo que estaba por llegar.

Gomez posicionó su miembro en mi entrada, y sin pensarlo dos veces me penetró de una sola estocada y sentí como algo en mi interior se había roto. Ahogué un sonoro grito contra su cuello, y no de dolor precisamente, aunque sí había dolido, precisamente ese dolor era lo que más me había excitado.  
En ese momento comprendí que el dolor era completamente placentero para mí.

Y de algo que también me di cuenta, es que lo que más me gustaba, era tener el control de la situación.

Como pude, conseguí posicionarme encima de Gomez. Tomé sus manos y las llevé encima de su cabeza sin dejar de mover nuestras caderas.  
No se escuchaba nada más que nuestros gemidos y el sonido de nuestras caderas chocando. Y solo le solté las manos cuando sentí que estábamos a punto de terminar, permitiendo que danzaran por todo mi cuerpo libremente. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de explotar de nuevo, llevé sus manos hasta mi trasero para que pudiera cogerme con fuerza y poder movernos más salvajemente. Hasta que finalmente ambos terminamos, gritando el nombre del otro.

Caí sobre su pecho, y él me rodeó con sus brazos. Mientras recuperábamos el aliento, sentía como no había tenido suficiente. Que con él iba a ser insaciable. Y me gustaba, porque sabía que él se sentía exactamente igual respecto a mí.

Y tenía razón, pues perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces hicimos el amor aquella noche.

Cuando salimos del mausoleo el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, indicando que el alba estaba por llegar.  
Fuimos hasta su coche, y volvimos a la residencia. Pasé todo el viaje con una sonrisa boba en la cara, sintiendo que aún me temblaban las piernas, y sabiendo que esto era lo que quería vivir el resto de mi vida. Sabiendo una vez más, que era con él con quien quería compartirla.  
Al llegar a la residencia y subir al ascensor, estaba a punto de marcar el botón de la tercera planta cuando la mano de Gomez me detuvo.

–Tish, pasa esta noche conmigo. Ophelia no se enfadará. –y tenía toda la razón, Ophelia sería la primera en animarme a que pasara la noche con él. Y tampoco podía negarle nada.

–Está bien, pero mejor no acostumbrarse por si Ophelia se pone celosa. –ambos nos reímos, y aunque lo de Ophelia lo decía en broma, sabía que después de esta noche, no podríamos dormir separados, que volveríamos a sentirnos como cuando éramos pequeños, y que si nos separaban, haríamos cualquier cosa por volver a estar juntos.

La habitación de Gomez estaba en la cuarta planta, y por suerte él no la compartía con nadie. Antes de llegar a su puerta me señaló la que había al lado y me dijo que aquella era la de Nancy. No pude evitarlo, pero los celos se apoderaron de mí. Definitivamente había algo en ella que no me gustaba nada. Al entrar a su habitación el olor de Gomez me inundó por completo, y me relajó al instante.  
Me desvestí y él me dejó una de sus camisetas para que la usara de pijama. Sentí todo el cansancio acumulado en cuanto me metí en la cama, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando Gomez entró a la cama y me abrazó, aferrando mi cuerpo al suyo. Antes de dormirme del todo le di un beso en los labios, y me escondí en su pecho, no queriendo alejarme nunca más de su lado.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Morticia tendrá razón al sospechar de Nancy? Eso lo descubriréis en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Charles Addams.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Los días al lado de Gomez pasaban increíblemente rápido, y pensar que nuestro reencuentro fue hace casi un mes…  
Ophelia en seguida hizo amigos y estábamos la mayoría del tiempo separadas, a excepción de los descansos entre clase y clase, y las comidas. Aun así estábamos más unidas que nunca. No importaba que estuviéramos casi todo el día separadas, ahora era mucho más diferente que en el instituto. Ella tenía su vida aparte de mí, y yo de ella, pero sabíamos que podíamos contar con la otra en cualquier momento.

Respecto a las noches, era obvio saber lo que iba a pasar. No podía dormir sin Gomez, ni él sin mí. El primer día que nos encontramos fue horrible estar separados durante toda una noche. Después de nuestra cita fue como si aquella droga nos hubiera vuelto a enganchar.  
Y no iba a mentir, me encantaba, me encantaba que él tuviera esa dependencia hacia mí al igual que yo la tenía hacia él.  
Bueno, aunque por las noches dormir…no es que durmiéramos mucho. Al estar todo el día separados por las clases cuando teníamos un momento a solas no pensábamos desperdiciarlo, y nuestra pasión no nos lo iba a permitir igualmente.

A quien no parecía gustarle mucho eso era a Nancy, ya que compartíamos pared con pared. No hacía falta fijarse mucho en que estaba colada de Gomez. Aunque… ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Y aunque no soportaba cómo le miraba, no puedo reprochárselo, porque cualquier persona del universo querría estar con un hombre como él.

Lo único que me sabía mal era que Gomez no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos. Y tenía ganas de que pudiera estar con ellos además de conmigo. Me encantaba acaparar todo su tiempo, pero no era justo. Por eso quería proponerle de salir el próximo fin de semana todos juntos…aunque eso incluya tener a Nancy cerca. Pero por él soportaría cualquier cosa.

Antes de decidir nada necesitaba comentarle todo esto a Ophelia.

Después de mi última clase aquel día fui a buscar a mi hermana hasta su facultad, donde quedábamos siempre para ir juntas a comer después.  
Esperé sentada en las escaleras del edificio hasta que ella salió.

–Hey Tish, ¿Cómo te ha ido en clase? –preguntó Ophelia mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del escalón.

–Bien, los profesores están muy contentos conmigo, he sacado la mejor nota en el primer trabajo que nos han puesto. ¿Y a ti?

–Eso es genial, seguro que seguirás así todo el curso. –dijo Ophelia enganchándose a mi brazo – Pues muy bien, aunque al principio del día me he estado aburriendo mucho, porque estaban explicando cosas que sabía de sobras.

Me encantaba que Ophelia me explicara hasta lo más mínimo que le pasaba. Y pensar que hace unos años prácticamente no nos dábamos ni los buenos días…

Al llegar a nuestra habitación dejo la mochila con cuidado sobre el escritorio. En cambio Ophelia la tira de cualquier manera sobre la cama.  
Me estiro sobre la cama y mi hermana saca a relucir su instinto de gemela al instante en que me mira.

–¿Qué te pasa? Te preocupa algo, ¿Verdad? –y como si leyera mi mente ella sola se respondió – Tiene que ser algo relacionado sobre Gomez.

–Sí…pero no es nada malo, creo. Es solo que desde que nos reencontramos hemos estado totalmente enganchados, sin contar el tiempo que pasamos separados por las clases y cuando estoy contigo. Y quería proponerle de salir con sus amigos este sábado, pero…aquí viene la parte mala supongo. Eso implicaría que Nancy también vendría con nosotros, y no me hace ninguna gracia tenerla cerca de Gomez. Aunque realmente no me preocupa, porque creo ciegamente en él, en quien no confío es en ella, y lo noté nada más verla por primera vez.

–Parece una chica simpática. –comenta Ophelia – Pero tienes razón en lo de no confiar en ella, hasta yo he visto como mira a Gomez. Y Cómo te mira a ti…ahí mucha simpatía no veo. ¿Le has dicho algo para que te mire con tanto desprecio? Que tontería, tú no harías algo así si no fuera necesario.

–No, de hecho las pocas veces que he hablado con ella he intentado ser simpática y agradable…dentro de lo que eso puede ser posible para mí. Más bien creo que es porque Gomez se pasa todo el día hablando de mí, y que por las noches…le toca aguantar nuestros apasionados encuentros por estar en la habitación de al lado. –Ophelia me mira entre horrorizada y a punto de partirse de risa.

–Doy gracias a no compartir habitación con ella. Pero entonces es normal, está celosa, al igual que tú por lo que parece, y como ella no quiere cagarla con él no dice nada, pero su mirada lo dice todo, solo que Gomez está muy ocupado embobado contigo como para darse cuenta de eso.

–Entonces, ¿Crees que es buena idea lo de salir con sus amigos?

–Claro, Nancy no se atreverá a hacer nada, y sus amigos echarán de menos pasar tiempo con él. Coméntaselo esta noche.

¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Dejar que los celos me consumieran sin motivo alguno seguramente.

–Gracias Ophelia, después hablaré con él entonces. –digo, mientras le doy un abrazo.

Después de comer, y una pequeña siesta, ambas nos pusimos con nuestros respectivos trabajos de clase.

He de admitir que el día a día sin tener a Gomez al lado era horrible, prácticamente me faltaba el aire si no lo tenía cerca. Por suerte con las clases y los trabajos la noche llegaba rápido, dentro de lo que cabe, y podía volver a estar con él.

Me había acostumbrado a echarme una siesta por las tardes, y así poder aguantar despierta por la noche el máximo tiempo posible. Cada segundo a su lado era un tesoro.  
Después de la primera semana que pasamos juntos, acabé llevando la mitad de mi ropa allí, para así no tener miedo de llegar tarde a clase. Así solo tenía que preparar la mochila con los libros del día siguiente.

Cuando terminamos de cenar miré el horario que nos entregaron el primer día de clase, y preparé la mochila.

–Ophelia me marcho ya.

–Vale Tish, ánimo con lo que hemos hablado esta tarde.

–Gracias –me acerqué hasta su cama donde estaba leyendo un libro y la abracé para despedirme. –Hasta mañana.

Salí de la habitación y fui al ascensor, marqué el número de la cuarta planta y antes de que pudieran cerrarse las puertas, Nancy entró al ascensor.  
Gracias destino, era justo a quién más quería ver ahora mismo.

–Buenas noches, Nancy. –saludé de la manera más amable que puedo. Me cruzo de brazos y aunque normalmente es mi pose natural, en ese momento sabía que era porque estaba a la defensiva.

–Hola Morticia. –saludó con una gran sonrisa, aunque más bien bastante falsa. – ¿Vas a ver a Gomez? –preguntó con cierto rencor en sus palabras.

–Claro, como cada noche. –al decir eso, Nancy me miró entre dolida y frustrada.

–Sí, os escucho perfectamente cada noche. –intenté no hacerlo, pero una media sonrisa invadió mi rostro. Y no es porque quiera ser borde con ella, o decirle algo malo sobre eso. Es que simplemente recuerdo todas y cada una de las noches que pasé con él. Y podría prometerle que no haríamos tanto ruido, pero es imposible, sé que lo es.

–Lo siento, no puedo prometerte nada, pero intentaremos que no vuelva a pasar. –no me servía de nada decirle que no quería hacerlo, que me encantaba que Gomez me hiciera gritar de placer, y conseguir hacerle gritar a él también. Pero no quería que las cosas fueran peor con ella, y por él iba a esforzarme en ser simpática con Nancy.

–Gracias. –y aunque lo dijo de manera tajante, parecía que había algo de simpatía en su voz. Parecía.

Salimos del ascensor y recorrimos el pasillo en silencio. Al llegar a las habitaciones saqué de la mochila la copia de la llave que me dio Gomez.

–¿Tienes una copia de su llave? –preguntó Nancy, y pude sentir como los celos invadían su voz.

–Claro. –antes de poder abrir siquiera la puerta, Gomez al escuchar mi voz desde el otro lado la abrió y me rodeó son sus brazos mientras me besaba como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Al separarnos, Nancy miraba la escena atónita, y podía sentir mil dagas clavarse en mi cuerpo por cómo me miraba. Pero realmente después de ese beso todo me importaba poco.

–Hasta mañana. –dijo Gomez casi desesperado mientras entrábamos a su habitación.

En el momento en que cerró la puerta me acorraló entre ella y él. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de mis labios, hasta que finalmente se apoderó de ellos con urgencia, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Suspiré e instintivamente arqueé la espalda.

–Cara…te he echado tanto de menos hoy. –dijo mientras paseaba sus labios hasta mi cuello, clavando sus dientes en mi piel.

Eso ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Le encantaba dejarme marcas para demostrar que era suya. Y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera.

–Querido, yo también te he echado de menos, pero vamos a tener que dejar esto para luego, necesito hablar contigo de una cosa. –realmente la charla podía esperar, pero sabía que si esto comenzaba ya no iba a querer parar, y al final no hablaríamos de nada.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Gomez, mirándome totalmente preocupado.

–No, en absoluto, solo quería comentarte una cosa. –dije para tranquilizarle.

–Ah, entonces vamos a sentarnos. –propuso él señalando su cama. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared y yo me senté entre sus piernas. Una vez acomodados sacó un puro del bolsillo de su americana y se puso a fumar –¿De qué se trata?

–He estado pensando que sería buena idea que este sábado saliéramos con tus amigos. Desde que llegué casi no has pasado tiempo con ellos, y seguro que tienen ganas de estar contigo. Y aunque me encanta que estemos juntos siempre, también es bueno que salgas con ellos de vez en cuando.

–Me parece una idea brillante, Tish, mañana se lo comentaré.

–Solo faltaba que pensasen que quiero acapararte para mí sola o algo.

–¿Y no quieres hacerlo? –preguntó, acercándome más hacia su cuerpo.

–Mmh, puede ser.

–Pues yo sí que quiero, quiero que acapares todo mi tiempo, quiero ser tuyo y solo tuyo por toda la eternidad.

No dudaba en sus palabras, nunca lo hacía, pero siempre que me decía cosas así, necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, y ver que sus palabras salían directamente de su corazón.  
Y una vez más, me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada. Y nada más en el universo existía, solo estábamos él y yo.

Junté nuestros labios desesperadamente y me dejé llevar como siempre hago a su lado. En ese momento poco me importaba lo que pensara Nancy, porque no iba a evitar gritar ni una sola vez. Y tampoco podría haberlo logrado de intentarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Gomez le comentó a sus amigos mi propuesta, y les pareció una idea genial, así que al sábado siguiente quedamos en salir por la noche a un local gótico del centro.

Cuando llegó el sábado le pedí ayuda a Ophelia para arreglarme. Al final se había convertido en mi estilista y maquilladora para ocasiones importantes y especiales. Y obviamente, el día de mi boda eso no iba a cambiar.

–¿Qué vestido debería ponerme? –le pregunté a mi hermana mientras miraba el armario indecisa.

–El que es largo y ajustado te quedaría muy bien. –comentó ella.

–Sí, pero si voy a bailar o algo es difícil moverse en él, mejor uno más corto. –dije mientras buscaba los vestidos más cortos que tenía. –Este puede estar bien. –dije al sacar un vestido de tubo de color negro, con las mangas de encaje y un gran escote, la falda me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y podía moverme perfectamente en él.

–Tish, este es perfecto. –coincidió Ophelia.

Una vez decidido el vestido, solo me quedaba maquillarme y peinarme.  
Ya me había acostumbrado a usar el tipo de maquillaje que Ophelia usó en mi primera cita con Gomez, así que esta vez fue más rápida que la anterior vez maquillándome.

–¿Quieres hacerte algo en el pelo? –preguntó Ophelia.

–¿Qué te parece darle un poco de volumen? No quiero tirabuzones, pero si unas cuantas ondas.

–Entonces voy a por la plancha. –y dicho esto, mi hermana se puso a modelar mi pelo. Lo dejó perfecto, las ondas hacían que mi pelo pareciera una gran cascada que caía por toda mi espalda.

–Creo que vas a hacerme este peinado muy seguido. –bromeé.

–Siempre que quieras. –dijo ella.

–¿Qué zapatos me puedo poner? –le pregunté a Ophelia.

–Estos pegan con el vestido. –dijo enseñándome unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color negros. Y tenía toda la razón, combinaban perfectamente con el vestido.

Acordé con Gomez no vernos hasta que estuviéramos todos juntos, sabía que de ir así de arreglada y pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, todo el trabajo de Ophelia sería en vano por nuestra pasión desenfrenada. Y quizá no llegaríamos a tiempo donde habíamos quedado con los demás.

En cuanto comenzó a hacerse de noche, Gomez me envió un mensaje para avisarme de dónde habíamos quedado.

'' **Cara mia, ya estamos todos aquí, te esperamos en la entrada de la residencia.''**

Cogí una chaqueta por si era necesario, aunque con él cerca, era difícil tener frío y el bolso con lo necesario.  
Me despedí de mi hermana y fui al ascensor. Al salir ahí estaban todos, aunque al ver a Gomez, nadie más existía. Me acerqué hasta ellos y les saludé uno por uno, incluida Nancy. Tenía que reconocerlo, iba muy guapa, con un vestido rojo sangre que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de lo corto y escotado que era. Lo importante era que Gomez no podía dejar de mirarme a mí.

Me acerqué a Gomez y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

–Estás deslumbrante…eres el ser más exquisito de la faz de la Tierra, nadie va a poder dejar de mirarte. –dijo Gomez, pasando sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi cintura, acercándome lo máximo posible a su cuerpo.

–Mientras no dejes de mirarme tú, el resto del mundo no importa. –le confesé, acercando mis labios a los suyos.

–Nunca podría apartar mis ojos de ti. –y sabía que era verdad. Le besé intentando contener las ganas de que aquello acabara siendo más que un beso y me separé un poco, pero sin soltarle el brazo. –Bueno, mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Fuimos caminando hasta el local, ya que el centro de la ciudad solo estaba a veinte minutos aproximadamente caminando desde la universidad. Gomez y yo íbamos delante del todo, él era el que había vivido desde siempre en esta ciudad y el único que sabía cómo llegar hasta allí.  
El resto del grupo iba detrás de nosotros charlando animadamente. Menos Nancy, los demás me habían dado una muy buena primera impresión. Entre ellos se encontraban Charles y William, que iban a la misma clase que Gomez, y Steve, que iba a la misma clase que Nancy. Por lo que me había explicado Gomez, los tres primeros se conocieron en el instituto antes de entrar a la universidad, y después se hicieron amigos de él y Nancy.

Y bueno…Nancy no dejaba de echarle el ojo a Gomez durante todo el camino. Y lo entendía, estaba espectacular. En cambio Gomez no dejaba de agarrarme de la cintura y echarme miradas furtivas que me provocaban escalofríos. Me estaba volviendo loca, y me encantaba.

Al llegar al local, supe que no sería la última vez que iría allí, toda la ambientación era perfecta. Entre la iluminación roja y las paredes y cortinas negras me había quedado completamente cautivada. Al pasar la barra localicé las mesas rodeadas de sofás de estilo gótico, que juraría que eran de color rojo, ya que bajo la iluminación no se distinguía mucho el color a no ser que fuera negro. Junto a las mesas y los sofás estaba la pista de baile, y aunque el tipo de música que sonaba no era muy de mi estilo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de bailar con Gomez.

Por suerte aún no había llegado mucha gente al local, así que pudimos elegir cualquier sofá para sentarnos. Gomez fue directo al del final de la sala. Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa.

–Con Fétido hemos venido muchas veces a este local. –me comentó Gomez.

Sabía que aquí no iban a servirme ningún té, y realmente era lo único que me apetecía para beber de momento. Pero sí que había una cosa que me apetecía mucho más.  
Me acerqué a Gomez e intenté levantar la voz lo máximo posible para que me escuchase, ya que el local se estaba llenando con suma rapidez y comenzaba a ser difícil escuchar algo que no fuera la música o el murmullo de la gente.

–¿Te apetece bailar? –le propuse. Él no lo dudó ni un segundo, se levantó del sofá, ofreciéndome su mano para que me levantase con él, la tomé con mucho gusto y me levanté.

Nos situamos en la pista cerca de donde estábamos sentados, y comenzamos a bailar totalmente pegados. Como había dicho anteriormente, aquella música no era para nada mi estilo de baile, ni la de Gomez tampoco, pero aun así nos encantaba aprovechar cualquier ocasión para bailar.

Al mirar hacia nuestra mesa pude ver cómo nos estaba mirando Nancy, y por una vez, quise fastidiarla, por muy cruel que eso pudiera sonar. Sabía que tanto ella como yo, nos habíamos arreglado así para impresionar a Gomez, pero obviamente, él no iba a tener ojos para ella. Así que me arrimé a Gomez lo máximo posible, y le besé desenfrenadamente.  
Nos separamos para recuperar el aire y antes de que pudiera volver a besarle, Gomez me llevó a través de la pista hasta la pared que quedaba al otro extremo de las mesas.  
Me acorraló contra ella y se apoderó de mi boca, paseó sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis lumbares. Por un momento me miró directamente a los ojos, y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, y con todo el gentío que había a nuestro alrededor, sabía que nadie más iba a darse cuenta. Le besé en confirmación, y él pasó sus manos hasta mis muslos, y poco a poco fue subiendo la falda del vestido para poder tocarme mejor.

Definitivamente, este hombre iba a volverme completamente loca.

Después de nuestro pequeño y apasionado momento, volvimos a la mesa y me sorprendió la cantidad de vasos que había sobre ella, y para mi sorpresa, la gran mayoría eran de Nancy. Supongo que antes de aguantar nuestro amor desenfrenado, prefirió que el alcohol la consolase. A diferencia de ella, los demás estaban bebiendo con moderación y se notaba que lo estaban pasando bien.

Al sentarme, Gomez fue a buscar un cóctel para él y para mí, asegurándome que es lo que más podría gustarme de ese local. Y solo por el aspecto que tenía, no lo dudé ni un segundo, parecía estar hecho con sangre, y no sabía nada mal.

–Voy un momento al baño a retocarme el maquillaje. –le comenté a Gomez. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté del sofá.

Por suerte no había mucha cola para entrar al baño. Me repasé el pintalabios y volví a salir para regresar hasta nuestra mesa.

He de admitir, que nunca, por nada del mundo, habría llegado a imaginarme que la escena que presencié, podría llegar a ocurrir en algún momento.  
Me quedé completamente petrificada en el momento en que vi a Nancy abalanzarse sobre Gomez y besarle. Y lo peor de todo, es que él no hizo amago de apartarse. ¿Quería decir eso que había una remota posibilidad de que le gustase alguien que no fuera yo? Hacía un momento esa idea me parecía inconcebible.  
En el instante en que la mirada de Gomez y la mía se encontraron, aquella especie de petrificación pareció desaparecer, pero sin poder controlarlo, me puse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Ni me molesté en coger la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el respaldo del sofá, me giré, y me fui.

Lamentablemente, no llegué muy lejos, ya que las piernas comenzaron a flaquearme cuando llegué a la esquina de la calle. Me escondí en el portal más cercano y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran furiosas a su antojo por mi rostro.

Quizá me había engañado a mí misma todo este tiempo. Doce años es mucho tiempo, demasiado para esperar a alguien, y más siendo tan atractivo como es él…  
Además, Nancy y él parece que siempre han estado muy unidos por lo que me había contado, y han estado juntos pared con pared durante dos años… ¿Por qué tendría que haberme esperado a mí teniéndola a ella?

–¡Tish! –la voz de Gomez resonaba por toda la calle, y se imponía sobre el barullo de la ciudad. No pensaba que saldría a buscarme. Me rezagué lo máximo posible dentro del portal para que no me viera, intentando controlar mi llanto para que no me escuchase, pero sabía que era imposible. A pesar de cualquier cosa, nuestra conexión era única, podríamos encontrarnos en cualquier situación.

Al pasar por delante del portal, sé que no me vio, pero sí que notó mi presencia. Se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos. Con lentitud se aproximó hasta mí, y se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas muy ocupado con Nancy? Seguro que te echa de menos. –le solté aquellas palabras como si fueran puñales. Pero en ese momento no me importaba, estaba completamente dolida como para que me importase algo.

–¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que te engañaría? –preguntó dolido.

Dudé por un segundo en si contestar lo que sentía o no, pero necesitaba ser completamente sincera con él.

–¿Por qué no? Hemos estado muchos años separados, y nadie te puso una pistola contra la sien para obligarte a esperarme. –dije entre lágrimas

–¿Y tú por qué me has esperado todos estos años? –preguntó resistiendo las ganas de romper a llorar.

Medité esa pregunta hasta que dejé la rabia de lado por un segundo, y dejé que mi corazón contestase.

–Porque te quiero, eres el amor de mi vida, y no podría pensar en nadie que no fueras tú. No podía imaginarme una vida sin ti a mi lado.

–¿Y crees que yo a ti no? ¿Que no te quiero con toda mi alma? Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y habría hecho cualquier cosa por estar antes contigo. Pero sabía que esperar iba a tener su recompensa, que pasase lo que pasase, el destino iba a hacer que nuestros caminos volvieran a ser uno solo.

–¿Y Nancy? –pregunté, temiendo lo que esa pregunta podía conllevar.

–¿Qué va a pasar? Pues nada. Es una buena amiga, y nada más. ¿Que está colada por mí? Claro que lo sé, eso se nota a kilómetros, y ¿Sabes? Por eso mismo dejé claro desde el momento en que noté eso, que estaba felizmente comprometido con la mujer más hermosa del universo. Cara, nunca he podido, ni podré, tener ojos para nadie que no seas tú. Eres mi vida, mi oxígeno, mi todo, sin ti sé que moriría. No puedo describir con palabras lo que me has hecho sentir siempre, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, me sentí completo, sentí que tenía corazón por una razón, y era por ti. Tish, nunca dudes esto, porque no hay nada más verdadero y sincero que lo que siento por ti. Y lo que ha pasado antes no me lo esperaba, ni yo ni nadie. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero te juro que no ha significado absolutamente nada. Y si hace falta, pienso demostrarte de todas las maneras posibles que mi alma y mi corazón, son tuyos y solo tuyos.

Tome sus mejillas con las manos y le miré largo y tendido a los ojos. En el momento en que sentí completamente verdaderas sus palabras, le besé como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

–Mon amour…siento haberte dicho cosas tan horribles. –le abracé, escondiéndome en el hueco de su cuello.

–Oh Tish, ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando hablas en francés… –me acerqué más a su oído y le susurré de manera seductora.

–Oui. –se apoderó de mi boca una vez más, demostrándome que no había nada que perdonar.

* * *

 **Al final Nancy no se ha podido salir con la suya, y el amor a prevalecido sobre todas las cosas. Pero...¿Será la última vez que intentará interponerse entre ellos? Tendréis que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.**

 **¡En el próximo capítulo veremos por primera vez el POV de Gomez!**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestro apoyo, espero vuestra opinión. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Charles Addams.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **POV Gomez.**

 _Pocas veces en mi vida me he sentido nervioso por algo. Pero estar finalmente en el altar esperando a la mujer de mis sueños, hace que el tiempo se ralentice. Y que por una vez en la vida, los nervios se apoderen de mi cuerpo._

 _Faltan unos minutos para que Morticia haga su camino hasta aquí, a mi lado, para que comience nuestra nueva vida juntos. Una vida que finalmente podremos compartir por toda la eternidad._

 _Creo que la única vez que he llegado a sentirme tan nervioso, incluso aterrado, fue meses atrás, la noche en que casi la pierdo por una estupidez…de haberla perdido, sé que mi vida se habría acabado aquella misma noche, literalmente. Una vida sin ella, no es nada.  
Llegué a este mundo únicamente para estar con ella, para dedicarme en cuerpo y alma total y completamente a ella. ¿Qué sentido tendría una vida sin ella a mi lado?_

 _Y todo fue culpa de Nancy…pero en parte se lo agradezco. Aquello desencadenó a la decisión que tomé, y que nos trajo a este gran y maravilloso día._

– **Flashback –**

Era la noche después de la breve pero intensa discusión que tuve con Morticia. Estaba completamente desesperado por verla, pero ella tenía que estudiar para un examen, y muy a mi pesar, decidimos intentar pasar la noche separados.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, había estado pensando la manera de demostrarle que todo lo que le dije anoche era completamente en serio. Pero seguía dando vueltas en la cama, sin ninguna idea de momento, y con demasiadas ganas de verla. Me levanté ya exasperado y fui a la puerta, me paré en seco en el momento en que mi mano tomó el pomo de ésta. ¿Estaría mal ir a verla un segundo? –pensé– sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Estaría mal. Porque no puedo estar solo un simple y escaso segundo con ella, pero tampoco podía estar sin ella. Sin ella a mi lado, algo tan simple como respirar, me resulta imposible, su ausencia hace que el oxígeno a mi alrededor sea casi inexistente.

Creo que nunca supe hasta dónde podía llegar mi autocontrol hasta que la conocí.

Volví a la cama y cogí el móvil. Estaba a punto de marcar su número cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Al pensar que quizá lo más probable es que fuera Morticia, salté de la cama con toda la rapidez que mi cuerpo me permitió, y abrí la puerta.

Para mi mala suerte, quien había llamado era alguien quien realmente, no tenía muchas ganas de ver. Nancy. Mi cara mostraba a la perfección el chasco que me había llevado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté de manera distante y ciertamente desagradado por su presencia.

–¿Estás solo? Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

–Si estuviera solo creo que habrías escuchado perfectamente a Morticia gritar de placer, ¿No crees? –sabía que aquello iba a dolerle, y era precisamente lo que quería causar en ella.

Y por su expresión lo había logrado.

–Ya. ¿Podemos hablar o no? –preguntó de nuevo.

No me apetecía para nada hablar con ella, pero hice un esfuerzo por todos los años de amistad que nos habían unido.

–Pasa.

Al entrar a la habitación se sentó en mi cama. Cogí uno de los puros de mi escritorio y me senté en la silla. La miré fijamente, exasperado por su largo silencio comencé a hablar yo.

–Bien, te escucho. –la animé para que hablase de una vez por todas.

–Bueno…primero que todo, quiero disculparme por lo de anoche.

–Creo que no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte de buenas a primeras. –dije interrumpiéndola, claramente enfadado.

–Lo sé, pero deja que hable, por favor, necesitaba hablarlo todo contigo primero. –intenté calmarme mientras fumaba y escuchaba todo lo que tuviera que decirme. – Mira, siento mucho lo de anoche, no estaba en mis planes hacer lo que hice, y supongo que tampoco puedo culpar al alcohol, porque simplemente me animó a hacer lo que no me atrevería estando sobria.  
Llevo…llevo enamorada de ti desde casi el momento en que nos conocimos. Por eso cuando nos dijiste que llevabas años comprometido ya no podía expulsar a mis sentimientos de mi corazón así como así. Por eso simplemente me hice a un lado en el plano amoroso, y disfrutaba de tu amistad, y lo sigo haciendo. Pero…algo en mí confiaba en que nunca te volvieras a encontrar con ella, y que yo podría estar contigo. Pero cuando apareció, casi por un regalo del destino, intenté darme por vencida, porque ni yo ni nadie puede negar que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, que claramente sois almas gemelas. Y aun así, no pude, simplemente no pude hacerme a un lado definitivamente, creía que aún podía llamar tu atención de alguna manera.  
Y al veros ayer, me puse celosa, ¿Por qué no podías haberme elegido a mí? Pero eso estaba más que claro. Ella llegó mucho antes que yo a tu vida, y no tenía derecho alguno a meterme en vuestra relación…pero a veces el amor es ciego, y harías cualquier cosa por la persona que te gusta. Por eso mismo, lo siento.

Me quedé pensativo un buen rato. Algo en su disculpa hizo que una idea apareciera en mi mente, definitivamente, por fin sabía qué tenía que hacer.

–Di algo, por favor. –suplicó Nancy.

–Voy a pedirle a Morticia que se case conmigo. Pero esta vez tal y como ella merece. –dije sin vacilar.

Nancy me miró totalmente desolada, casi furiosa, y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Se levantó de la cama y al llegar a la puerta paró en seco un segundo para girarse y mirarme.

–Que seáis felices. –dijo con la voz rasgada. Pero realmente, no creí que sus palabras fueran sinceras.

Al salir dio un notorio portazo que francamente, no me importó. Había hecho lo correcto en decirle eso. Morticia era y será siempre lo más importante en mi vida, y no me importaba nada de lo que tuviera que sacrificar para poder pasar la eternidad a su lado.

Volví a la cama e intenté dormirme, pero de nuevo, fue en vano. Con mi nuevo plan en mente me era imposible conciliar el sueño, tenía que ser una declaración perfecta, una declaración digna de ella. Pero necesitaba ayuda.  
Me levanté y fui al armario, saqué una camisa y unos pantalones negros y me cambié. Cogí las llaves del coche y salí de la habitación.

Al llegar al parking y meterme en el coche supe a quién tenía que ir a pedirle ayuda, a mi madre. Arranqué el coche y fui directo hasta mi casa. Cuando llegué eran casi las cinco de la mañana, sabía que mi madre aún estaría despierta, pues hasta que no comienza a amanecer no va a dormir un rato hasta la hora de desayunar.

Entré en casa y la escuché en el sótano, bajé las escaleras y la encontré delante de su gran caldero, que la hacía parecer tan pequeña, leyendo su libro de pociones. Levantó la vista del libro cuando escuchó el crujir de los escalones y su cara de sorpresa al verme me recordó que no venía a verla demasiado a menudo.

–¿Gomez? ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

–Mamá, necesito tu ayuda. –pretendía que mi voz no sonase completamente desesperada, pero lo estaba.

Me indicó que me sentase en una de las sillas que había al lado de las escaleras y ella se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada.

Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado, desde la noche anterior hasta la visita de Nancy esa misma noche.

–Mamá, ¿Cómo puedo declararme a Morticia? Hace doce años resultó mucho más sencillo…quizá porque lo hice de manera mucho más sencilla, ahora quiero hacerlo por todo lo grande, de la mejor manera posible, tal como ella merece.

Ella me miró pensativa y finalmente me aconsejó.

–Sé que es una respuesta totalmente típica, pero necesitas guiarte por tu corazón, deja que él hable por ti. –era un buen consejo, pero no me ayudaba del todo…aun así acepté su consejo sin rechistar.

–Gracias mamá. –mi madre se levantó de la silla y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario, hasta que sacó una pequeña caja que parecía un joyero, estuvo buscando algo un buen rato hasta que sacó alguna cosa y volvió hasta mi lado. Abrió la palma de mi mano y depositó algo en ella.

–No puedo aconsejarte mejor, pero sí puedo ayudarte en algo más. –al mirar lo que me había entregado vi que era un anillo con un gran diamante negro en el centro – Éste es el anillo con el que se me declaró tu padre. Cuando murió lo guardé, hasta hoy. Sabía que llevarlo puesto ya no era su cometido, y ahora, su destino es estar en tus manos, hasta que se lo entregues a Morticia. –sonreí en agradecimiento y la abracé – ¿Sabes? El día en que las Frump llegaron a esta casa, y vi cómo os mirasteis Morticia y tú nada más veros, algo en vuestras miradas se encendió, como si de repente ambos estuvierais completamente vivos, y cuando vi lo mucho que os queríais nada más conoceros, supe que el destino os había puesto en el mismo camino, que habíais nacido para estar juntos. Y sé que ni tan solo la muerte podría separaros, porque no solo os une vuestro amor, cuando dos personas nacen para estar juntas, sus almas se unen en una sola, y nada, jamás, podrá separarlas.

Al escuchar las palabras de mi madre la abracé con más fuerza, intentando no llorar. Ella y Fétido siempre me apoyaron cuando decidí esperar a Morticia, nunca dudaron de nuestro amor, y escucharla decir eso…me abrumó completamente.

–Muchísimas gracias, mamá…sigo sin saber cómo hacerlo, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que haga lo que haga, será perfecto para ella. –ella me sonrió, y se levantó para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegase.

Al regresar a la residencia, ya en mi cama miraba el anillo, dándole vueltas sin parar pensando en cómo me declararía, esperando que la inspiración llegase a mí de manera casi divina.

Pasaron un par de días y no se me ocurría ninguna manera de declararme.

Estaba de un humor horrible, y cualquiera lo podría haber notado. Y no ver a Morticia por las noches por culpa de los exámenes no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Sinceramente mis instintos asesinos estaban a flor de piel, y todo me irritaba. Así que decidí volver a pedir consejo, y a la vez, salir y despejarme.

Llamé a mi primo Balthazar y quedamos aquella misma noche en un bar cerca de su casa. Aunque no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo, era en una de las personas en quien más confiaba, y sabía que él iba a aconsejarme bien. Cuando me derrumbaba pensando en que quizá nunca más volvería a ver a Morticia, él siempre era el hombro en quien me apoyaba. Animándome a seguir creyendo que volvería a verla.

Salí de la habitación y de camino al parking me encontré con Ophelia.

–¡Gomez! ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó con su típica simpatía. Intenté hacer un gran esfuerzo por ser lo más agradable posible con mi cuñada, además de que quería saber cómo estaba Morticia, sus mensajes me dejaban algo más tranquilo, pero saber la opinión de su hermana tampoco estaba de más.

–Bien, voy a ver a mi primo Balthazar un rato. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Y Morticia? –eso último lo pregunté como si mi vida dependiera de su respuesta, y técnicamente era verdad.

–Yo estoy bien. Y Morticia también dentro de lo que cabe, solo estresada por todos los exámenes y prácticas que le han puesto a la vez. Y te echa mucho de menos, no deja de hablar de ti y de decirme las ganas que tiene de poder pasar ya una noche contigo. Más de una vez he tenido que pararle los pies porque en medio de la noche necesitaba verte desesperadamente. –me alegraba saber que ambos estábamos en la misma situación, que necesitábamos vernos desesperadamente. Pero también me preocupaba el hecho de que tuviera tanto trabajo. Pensaba compensárselo de la mejor manera posible en cuanto termine.

–Ya le digo cada cinco minutos cuánto la echo de menos con cientos de mensajes, pero díselo de mi parte también. Y gracias por cuidarla. –le dije sinceramente.

–Lo haré.

Me despedí de Ophelia y fui a por mi coche.

Cuando llegué al bar, mi primo ya estaba esperándome en una de las mesas.

–¡Baz! ¿Cómo estás, viejo? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–Nada mal la verdad, ¿Tú qué tal? Tienes una cara horrible… –comentó preocupado.

–No me extraña, hace días que no pego ojo como es debido, sin Morticia no puedo dormir más de diez minutos seguidos.

–¿Habéis discutido? –preguntó alarmado.

–¡No! Para nada, solo está en época de exámenes, y necesitaba su espacio para estudiar, pero está siendo terriblemente complicado para los dos, ella está igual que yo, no podemos aguantar sin vernos tanto tiempo.

–Pero, ¿Cuánto hace que no os veis?

–Pues ya van cuatro días, el último día que nos vimos fue el sábado pasado, y ese día sí que discutimos… –confesé apesadumbrado.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

Inmediatamente le expliqué todo lo ocurrido con ella y Nancy.

–No me extraña que tengas esa cara si no habéis podido estar juntos después de eso.

–Sí…por eso necesitaba verte, tengo que pedirte consejo.

–Claro, viejo, dime.

–Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo, sí, ya sé que lo hice, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo por todo lo alto, y no sé cómo hacerlo. –dije ya exasperado.

–¿No has pensado en algún lugar que le guste mucho a Morticia? Un lugar en el que tanto tu acción como el ambiente sea un recuerdo perfecto para ella.

Me quedé pensando un momento su observación, y finalmente me iluminé.

–¡En un cementerio! ¡Pero que estúpido he sido, si era más que obvio! –dije con énfasis levantándome de la silla.

–Ahí lo tienes. –dijo él sonriéndome.

–Gracias Baz.

El resto de la noche nos quedamos charlando, poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras vidas desde que no nos habíamos visto, hasta que finalmente decidimos marcharnos.

Al regresar a la residencia sentí que incluso tenía un poco de sueño, quizá es porque ya no me reconcomía no saber cómo declararme. Pero ahora tenía que planear en qué cementerio hacerlo, tenía que ser uno perfecto.

Entré a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me fui directo a la cama, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Morticia. Me apeteció enviarle algo más romántico, así que me devané los sesos hasta que se me ocurrió qué escribirle, y finalmente lo que surgió fue un poema.

'' **When the blazing sun has turned to mud,**

 **And the moon lies dead in a pool of blood,**

 **And the tom–tom beat of eternity stars,**

 **Whom will I love in my heart of hearts?**

 **Morticia.''**

Esperé ansioso su respuesta. Dejé el móvil apoyado contra mi pecho, y cuando sentí la vibración de que había llegado un mensaje, finalmente mi corazón pareció latir de nuevo al leerlo.

'' **Es injusto que me envíes algo así y no pretendas que vaya ahora mismo hasta tu habitación para besarte por toda la eternidad. Me las pagarás por hacerme sufrir de esta manera, necesito verte. Je t'aime, mon cher.''**

Con tan solo leer el final del mensaje sentí como mi sangre hervía, y de estar ella aquí, estoy más que seguro que dormir sería lo último que habríamos hecho.

Cogí el móvil y volví a enviarle otro mensaje.

'' **Te prometo que pienso compensarte todo el tiempo que estemos separados…en todos los sentidos. Yo también te quiero, Tish. Buenas noches.''**

Me desperté la mañana siguiente al escuchar el móvil, pensaba que era el despertador, pues normalmente no me hace falta, ya que me despierto siempre a la misma hora instintivamente, pero ese día tenía que entrar una hora antes a clase.

Miré la pantalla aún con un ojo cerrado y vi que era una llamada de mi madre, no el despertador que había puesto a las siete, y que eran las seis de la mañana. Descolgué la llamada.

–¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo, mamá? –pregunté preocupado, aún algo somnoliento.

–Gomez, ven a casa inmediatamente…han encontrado al primo Balthazar muerto y está aquí la policía, quieren hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. –dijo ella fingiendo angustia, pero reconocí automáticamente el orgullo en su voz.

Me incorporé inmediatamente, sintiendo la emoción en mi cuerpo. ¿Era sospechoso de asesinato? Hacía muchos años que no intentaban culparme de un crimen. Y esta era la primera vez que era por alguien de mi propia familia.

En nuestra familia no es extraño que nos asesinemos unos a otros, puesto que provengo de asesinos y psicópatas, es de algo de lo que estoy realmente orgulloso, no todo el mundo puede presumir de tener unas raíces tan espectaculares como las de los Addams.

Pero era obvio que yo no tenía nada que ver con el asesinato de Baz.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y puse rumbo a mi casa. Allí estaban esperándome cuatro agentes de policía, sentados en el sofá, y mi madre junto a ellos en una silla.

–Gracias por venir tan rápido, señor Addams, por favor toma asiento, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas. –dijo educadamente uno de ellos. Cogí una de las sillas y me senté junto a mi madre. Él sacó una libreta y comenzó a preguntarme lo ocurrido. –¿Anoche te encontrabas con Balthazar Addams, no es cierto?

–Sí, salimos a tomar algo y a charlar. Y después cada uno se fue por su lado. Me sorprende tanto como al resto su trágico accidente. –dije con sinceridad.

–Bien. Uno de sus vecinos confirmó que te vio con él anoche en un bar, fuimos a preguntar a dicho bar y todos dijeron lo mismo, que os vieron salir juntos, y que tú fuiste la última persona con quien le vieron. No hemos encontrado ningún otro testigo, así que eres el principal sospechoso de su asesinato hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. No podemos hacer nada más, porque no hay pruebas concluyentes de que seas tú el asesino, pero tampoco podemos afirmar lo contrario. ¿Podrías decirnos qué hiciste después de despediros?

–Claro, cogí el coche y volví a la residencia universitaria a dormir. Y nada más.

–¿Te vio alguien llegar?

Pensé un momento en si me crucé con alguien.

–Creo que no, llegué cerca de las tres de la madrugada a la residencia, y a esa hora no hay nadie trabajando en recepción. A no ser que hubiera alguien rondando por el edificio y no le viera, no tengo ni idea. –respondí con total sinceridad.

–Entonces iremos a investigar a la residencia por si alguien puede apoyar tu coartada. Gracias por vuestra colaboración, os informaremos si el caso avanza. –dijo el agente, y dicho esto, los cuatro se levantaron y se marcharon.

–Gomez, a mí puedes decírmelo, ¿Mataste a tu primo? –preguntó mi madre ilusionada.

–No, mamá, no fui yo. –dije. Vi un atisbo de decepción en su rostro.

–Otra vez será entonces. Avisa a Morticia, hoy terminan las pruebas forenses de Balthazar, así que mañana podremos celebrar su funeral.

¿Funeral? No lo había pensado. Si quería sorprender a Morticia, el funeral de Baz sería el lugar ideal, y más siendo el principal sospechoso del asesinato. ¡Era la ocasión perfecta!

Un chico…una chica…una tumba abierta, y la declaración más perfecta que haya ocurrido en toda la historia de los Addams.

* * *

 **¡La declaración de Gomez está cada vez más cerca! ¿Saldrá tal como él espera?**

 **El poema es del episodio ''Green-eyed Gomez'' de la serie de los 60.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, agradeceré infinitamente vuestros comentarios. Y gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**

 **PD: La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones, así que hasta de aquí tres semanas no voy a poder escribir nada. ¡Pero volveré con más historias y mucho mejores! Ya tengo en mente un par sobre Gomez y Morticia, espero que se me ocurran muchas más.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Charles Addams.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **POV Morticia.**

Cuando Gomez me dijo que habían asesinado a su primo Balthazar, y no solo eso, que él era el principal sospechoso…no pude estar más emocionada y orgullosa de él.  
La noche siguiente en que me dio la noticia tuvo lugar el funeral. Estaba realmente nerviosa, era la primera vez en doce años que iba a su casa, y obviamente, quería causar buena impresión a su familia, aunque según Gomez ya tenía su cariño ganado.

Por la mañana Lurch vino a recogernos a la residencia, aunque solo íbamos a estar un par de días hospedados en su casa, preferí llevarme una pequeña maleta con un poco de todo por si acaso, sobre todo con muchos vestidos. No me había decidido por ninguno, y quería estar deslumbrante en el funeral.  
El trayecto no era muy largo, pero se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente. Yo estaba realmente nerviosa, me revolvía de vez en cuando en mi asiento, y Gomez estaba muy callado, demasiado. Además parecía estar molesto por algo.

–Querido, ¿Está todo bien? –le pregunté preocupada.

Él me miró y me sonrió de una manera un tanto forzada. Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

–Claro, solo estoy molesto porque no me han detenido al final.

Obviamente, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo. Y eso me molestó mucho.  
Volví mi mirada hacia la ventanilla, intentando evadirme de este asunto hasta que llegásemos a la mansión.

Quizá todo resultó ser por culpa de los nervios y de mi imaginación, y realmente me había dicho la verdad. Pero en mi interior sabía que estaba en lo cierto al pensar que algo no marchaba del todo bien.

Al dejar de ver casas aburridas y de mil colores por el rabillo del ojo, se posó en el paisaje el comienzo de una desolada colina, sabía que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino. Ya se podía ver la mansión a lo lejos y en cuanto comenzamos a acercarnos, su inmensidad me abrumó como si fuera la primera vez en toda mi vida que viajaba a este hermoso y tétrico lugar.

Los murciélagos en mi estómago revolotearon libres causándome más nervios, haciéndome sonreír casi sin darme cuenta.

Aparcamos y Gomez se bajó corriendo para abrir mi puerta. Me tendió su mano y me ayudó a salir del coche.  
Lurch tomó nuestras maletas y fuimos directos a la entrada de la mansión. Allí ya nos estaba esperando Eudora, nada más verme corrió a abrazarme.

–¡Morticia, mírate, estás preciosa! –me halagó Eudora. Le devolví el abrazo, mirando de reojo a Gomez, y por un momento, sí que atisbé una sonrisa sincera. – Pasad, id a la habitación de Gomez por si queréis acomodaros, aún no ha llegado nadie más.

Entramos, y todo estaba tal y como recordaba. Todos los recuerdos de hace doce años llegaron a mi mente de golpe, abrumándome de nuevo.

–Os aviso cuando la comida esté lista. –anunció Eudora.

Al llegar a las escaleras Gomez me ofreció su mano y subimos juntos. Caminamos por el pasillo del ala izquierda de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación.  
Al entrar todo seguía oliendo a él, todo seguía en su sitio, nada había cambiado. Por inercia fui directa a la cama, me estiré abrazando la almohada, aspirando el aroma a puros y colonia que Gomez desprende y tanto me encanta.  
Él se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el pelo. Me giré para poder mirarle a los ojos, y aunque en ellos seguía viendo que algo no marchaba bien, me miraban con amor, como siempre han hecho, y eso me alivió en cierta manera.

Al fondo del pasillo se escucharon unos pasos estrepitosos que llegaron hasta la habitación de Gomez, donde se pararon en seco, para después abrir la puerta de manera abrupta. Era imposible no saber quién era.

–¡Fétido! –Gomez se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo a abrazarle. Y como no, para acabar tumbándole en el suelo con una llave. Incluso nada en ellos había cambiado. Me senté al borde de la cama, contemplando la escena con una sonrisa –¿Cómo te ha ido por el Triángulo de las Bermudas?

Fétido volvió a incorporarse y vino corriendo a darme un abrazo.

–Primero Morticia, que hace más tiempo que no la veo. ¿Cómo has estado? –me preguntó.

–No puedo quejarme ahora mismo la verdad. Fue duro estar tan lejos, pero ahora todo va de maravilla. Y bueno, cuéntanos sobre tu viaje. –Gomez me explicó semanas atrás de aquel día, que cuando Fétido terminó la carrera, decidió emprender un viaje al Triangulo de las Bermudas.

–Muy bien, fue genial encontrar a tantísima gente allí perdida. Ver a tantas personas desoladas por no poder volver a casa era divertidísimo. –explicó entre risas.

–Tuvo que ser un viaje increíble. –comentó Gomez.

Por la puerta entró Cosa, gesticulándonos que la comida ya estaba servida. Se subió al hombro de Fétido y tan rápido como llegó a la habitación, se marchó.  
Gomez me ofreció de nuevo su mano y bajamos con los demás al comedor.

–¿Qué tal están tu madre y tu hermana, Morticia? –me preguntó Eudora.

–Mi madre supongo que estaba bien la última vez que nos vimos, molesta por ''abandonarla'' según ella. Y mi hermana está genial, vinimos hasta aquí las dos juntas.

–¿Ahora os lleváis bien? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Pues aunque parezca increíble, sí. Los dos últimos años antes de volver nos hicimos más cercanas, ahora estamos muy unidas a decir verdad.

–Me alegro de que tuvieras a alguien que te cuidase mientras no tenías a Gomez cerca.

Y aunque me sé cuidar sola, tenía toda la razón.

Después de comer estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que llegó la hora de arreglarnos. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y los invitados comenzarían a llegar cerca de las ocho. Aunque el funeral no tenía lugar hasta que anocheciera.

Ya en la habitación de Gomez, él sacó su traje preparado en una percha y fue directo al baño del fondo del pasillo.

–¿No quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunté de manera sugerente.

–¿Crees que la ''ducha'' acabaría antes de que llegase todo el mundo? –me respondió con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que me volvía loca.

–No, pero como vuelvas a sonreírme así me dará igual e iré a la ducha contigo.

–Vale, me portaré bien…de momento. –dijo eso último susurrando junto a mi oreja.

–Oh, a eso podemos jugar los dos, querido. –y sin decir nada más, entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Si pensaba que en algún momento de la noche iba a provocarme, yo iba a provocarle aún más. Saqué de la maleta todos mis vestidos y los fui examinando uno por uno hasta que di con el que pensé que le acabaría provocando más.  
Obviamente, era completamente negro, largo hasta el suelo, con mangas de encaje, y un escote que dejaría a cualquiera sin aire.

Dejé la ropa preparada sobre la cama, metí el resto de vestidos en la maleta y fui al baño.

Aunque habría preferido una ducha caliente, en ese instante necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Estar cerca de Gomez, y más en ese tipo de situaciones, hacía que mi temperatura corporal se elevase de una manera increíble.

Me tomé todo el tiempo que necesité para relajarme y asearme del todo. Al salir de la ducha envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla y salí en búsqueda de mi secador en la maleta. Al mirar la percha y ver que no estaba el traje de Gomez supuse que él ya habría acabado de arreglarse. Saqué el secador y volví al baño, lo conecté al enchufe y me sequé el pelo.  
Me pasé el cepillo hasta que desaparecieron todos lo enredos y volví a la habitación para guardar el secador. Me puse la ropa interior que más le gustaba a Gomez. De encaje, obviamente. Y me enfundé en el vestido. Aunque resultaba un poco difícil caminar con él al principio por lo ceñido que era, me acostumbré en un par de minutos. Me calcé unos tacones no muy altos, y volví al baño para acabar de arreglarme.

Al mirar la hora vi que aún tenía cerca de una hora para arreglarme, podía ir con calma, puesto que ya solo me quedaba maquillarme. Cómo me hubiera gustado que Ophelia me ayudase en ese momento, ya me había acostumbrado a que ella fuera quien me peinase y me maquillase en las ocasiones más especiales.

Intenté imitar lo que ella siempre hace cuando me maquilla, y a decir verdad, no quedó nada mal. Aunque yo tardaba el doble que ella.

Escuché como el timbré sonó, y eso solo podía ser una cosa. El resto de la familia estaba comenzando a llegar. Algo en mi interior se revolvió al pensar en que iba a conocer oficialmente a todo el clan Addams. Llevaba mucho tiempo preparándome mentalmente para este día, aunque pensaba que sería más adelante, cuando fuera el día de nuestra boda…Quería causarle buena impresión a toda la familia.

Salí de la habitación y al llegar al inicio de las escaleras vi a Gomez charlando animadamente con uno de sus primos. Al percatarse de mi presencia fijó la vista en mí, y puedo asegurar que incluso a tanta distancia, pude ver como su mirada se ensombrecía con deseo. Me agarré a la barandilla y bajé con cuidado hasta quedar a su lado. Lo malo es que su mirada no era la única que se posó en mí, y Gomez se dio cuenta de eso. Me abrazó por la cintura posesivamente, atrayéndome lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, y dándome un beso largo y apasionado. Se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme:

–No soporto que te miren de esa manera. No cuando eres solo mía. –tenía que confesar que adoraba cuando Gomez se ponía de aquella manera tan posesiva…y mucho más por el efecto que causaba cuando nos quedábamos a solas.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, y me acerqué aún más para poder susurrarle también.

–Entonces protege lo que es tuyo. –le desafié.

Nos separamos y me sonrió de medio lado. Estaba siendo muy difícil competir con sus juegos de seducción. Ya que solo le bastaba una sola sonrisa para tenerme rendida a sus pies. Aunque sabía que era de la misma manera en los dos sentidos, no podía resistirme a él.

En cuanto anocheció todos salimos al cementerio, cada uno ocupó una de las sillas y esperamos a que comenzase el funeral. Nos sentamos en las sillas de la primera fila, justo delante del ataúd abierto de Balthazar. Era fascinante ver en el estado que había acabado después de su asesinato.

La elegía comenzó por parte de Eudora, explicando anécdotas de Balthazar. Pasaron unos cuantos familiares más, hasta que le llegó su turno a Gomez. Toda la familia le aplaudió por ser el principal sospechoso de su asesinato. Explicó también alguna de sus vivencias con él, hasta que terminó con una frase brillante.

–Es una pena que no te haya matado yo, habría hecho un trabajo mucho mejor. –dijo entre risas, seguida de la risa de todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí, aunque reí por inercia a decir verdad. Hoy Gomez estaba más apuesto que nunca, y ciertamente, me estaba costando horrores respirar.

Realmente no dudé en sus palabras ni un instante. Gomez siempre ha tenido un potencial muy grande como asesino, lástima que nunca ha salido a flote esa faceta suya, podría ser uno de los criminales más prestigiosos de su generación si él quisiera.

Después de que todo el mundo pasase por delante de Balthazar para dedicarle un último adiós, Lurch procedió a meter el ataúd dentro de una tumba y a sepultarla.

Todo el mundo comenzó a entrar a la mansión, pero antes de que pudiera seguirles, Gomez me tomó del brazo.

–Vamos a dar un paseo, querida. –tomé su brazo sin dudar y seguí sus pasos. Se paró en frente del mausoleo en el que nos escondíamos de pequeños, y se me quedó mirando fijamente – Aún no te he dicho lo deslumbrante que estás hoy. Cuando te he visto bajar por las escaleras no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que soy por tener a la criatura más sublime de la Tierra a mi lado. No sé qué habré hecho para tener esta increíble suerte contigo…pero sé que a alguien ahí abajo debo de caerle realmente bien. –cada vez que me dice estas cosas me siento tan tonta por no saber qué contestarle…por eso siempre intento decirle todo lo que siento al escuchar sus palabras a través de mi mirada, y sé que es más que suficiente. Noté en su mirada que estaba nervioso por algo… – Tish…llevo pensando en esto durante unos cuantos días, y éste es el momento exacto y el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

–¿Para hacer qué? –pregunté desconcertada.

–Para hacer esto. –dijo hincando una rodilla en el suelo, y sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un anillo con un gran diamante negro. –Ya sé que esto lo hice hace doce años, y que fue prácticamente en este mismo lugar…pero necesitaba volver a hacerlo, necesitaba demostrarte una vez más que eres la mujer de mi vida, y que durante todos estos años, has sido tú, y solamente tú, quien ha sido la dueña de mi mente, de mi corazón y de mi alma. Quería hacerlo bien, quería hacerlo tal y como mereces. Quería demostrarte que nada en este mundo podría hacerme dudar de mi amor por ti, porque en el instante en que te vi hace doce años, lo supe, supe que te quería incondicionalmente, y que nada en el mundo podría separarnos, que a pesar de las dificultades, nada haría que no pudiéramos pasar nuestras vidas juntos. Es por eso, que necesito preguntártelo una vez más. Tish, ¿Te casarás conmigo?

–Pensaba que nunca me lo preguntarías. –dije entre lágrimas. Pocas cosas conseguían conmoverme, pero sin duda alguna, él era el único que siempre podría conseguirlo.

Colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular, junto al que me dio cuando éramos pequeños, y nos besamos apasionadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podíamos compartir un momento de intimidad como éste, y los dos sentimos que nada ni nadie podría pararnos en ese instante.  
Rompimos el beso un instante, solo para entrar al mausoleo y poder tener un poco más de intimidad. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez con una pasión mucho más feroz. Gomez me quitó con ansia el vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo.

–Hace mucho rato que estaba deseando ver el vestido contra el suelo. –me confesó a la par que él se despojaba también de su ropa.

Me hizo caminar de espaldas hasta que noté el duro mármol contra mi cuerpo. Me recostó en la tumba, que por mala suerte, seguía sin estar habitada por ningún cadáver, y Gomez se posicionó encima de mí.

–Oh Tish, no es justo que hayas elegido mi ropa interior favorita…porque no le espera nada bueno. –y dicho esto, me la arrancó literalmente. Paseó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras me besaba, hasta que no pudo esperar más, y entró en mí de una sola estocada arrancándome un sonoro grito de dolor y placer.

Nada más importó en ese momento, no me importó en absoluto que alguien pudiera escucharnos. Una vez más, éramos solo Gomez y yo.

* * *

 **Un funeral hace que todo sea mucho más bonito y romántico :)**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero vuestra opinión. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
